Half-Alien Hedgehog
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow the half alien hedgehog from the planet Doom is told by his father Black Doom to go on a mission to find the Chaos Emeralds on the planet called Earth. He thought that the planet Earth was filled with selfish, greedy, evil monsters but that was not true.
1. Crashed

**I know Shadow is not an alien but he does have Black Doom's blood when he was created, which makes Shadow a half Black Arms and half mobian hedgehog. I don't know much about Black Doom, though I know he's a bad villain from the video game Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.  
** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On a planet far away from Earth, the planet Doom was ruled by the ruthless Emperor Black Doom, a large, three eyed alien with large horns. All he wants is to control his hybrid son Shadow who looks nothing like him. He has plans to make him the ultimate invader of the galaxy to spread their empire. But he did not know he could not break his son's spirit. But that will all change one day for Shadow.

At Black Doom's palace, Shadow was standing at the balcony with his hands behind his back, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Sometimes I wonder how innocent life is like. I really wanna know" Shadow asked himself.

Then Black Doom appeared behind him, "They are just nothing but selfish, greedy, emotionless creatures with no love, my son" he said.

"I know but isn't innocent meaning good?" Shadow asked.

"That never existed, my son. It's a cruel world out there" Black Doom said.

"I don't understand father" Shadow said, looking down a bit.

"You don't have to, I got a mission for you now" Black Doom said.

"And what is it?" Shadow asked him.

"You will travel to planet Earth. There are the chaos emeralds, 7 including the Master Emerald. Bring them to me so we can be invincible by the power of them and the Master Emerald. And any earthling you see, kill them" Black Doom said.

"And why should I go there? Has any of our kind been to this planet?" Shadow asked.

"Go and train while your vehicle is ready" Black Doom tells Shadow.

"Yes Father" Shadow nods and heads to the training room to train with some Black Oak soldiers. They bow to him before the training starts, but Shadow simply cocks his neck to make a cracking noise.

"Bring it" he said and takes out a sword. He held it up in ninja style and glares at the Black Oaks. They rushed towards him and he elbows one of them in the gut and jumps on another, then slicing the spines.

Then Shadow sweep-kicks the Black Oak to make it fall over and then throw him at the remaining ones.

Black Doom was watching his son training very well, "That's my boy" he chuckled evilly.

* * *

On Earth, a huge city called Station Square was a beautiful place with sky scrapers, some friendly humans and mobians, streets, and city lights. Throughout the centuries when technology wasn't invented yet, humans and mobians are always at war and it kept going on and on for years; right after World War II has ended. Right now in the 21st century, everything changed on Earth.

At a Café, a blue-violet hedgehog was reading Hunger Games while having her soda drink.

"It really never gets old. I like them" she said to herself.

"Hmph, I never liked those books" a male hedgehog said in front of her. She puts the book down and saw a male green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses, he had two scars on his chest like claw marks.

The female resumes back to reading the book, not in the mood to see his face, "Go away, Scourge. I'm not giving you another chance again. Go back to that slutty fox"

"Oh, well. She's not that slutty. And besides what's wrong talking to a girl?" Scourge asked, lifting his sunglasses showing his eyes.

"You cheated on me and it's unacceptable" she growled.

"I was only hanging out with her. I didn't kiss her" Scourge lied.

"Hmph, you're a liar. You're always hanging out with her at the bar, getting drunk and fucked her up. You really think I'm gonna forgive you? You're wrong. And I don't wanna see you again" her eyes glowed purple, "EVER!"

"Sheesh, Nebula! Your creepy eyes are so bitchy" Scourge backs off.

"Get….Out….Of….My….Life!" Nebula growled in anger.

"All right! I'm going, I'm going!" Scourge said and walks out of the cafe. Nebula's eyes stopped glowing and she went back reading, "When will I find the right guy for me?" she sighs.

All of a sudden, her iPhone6 starts ringing and she looks to see who is calling. She knows who it was and answers it, "Hello, Silver…..Yes….I'm heading my way….just give me 15 minutes….all right, thanks. Bye" she hangs up. She heads outside of the café and walks to the parking lot, unlocking her car door and gets in. Starting the car and drives out of the parking lot to head to the Astronomy Research Facility.

* * *

Back at Planet Doom, Shadow was getting prepared to get to Earth by his spacecraft; it was the same color as him and had the Black Arms logo on.

"Come back to me when you have gotten the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald" Black Doom said to Shadow.

"I'll try my best, father" Shadow said, "If I ever come back here alive"

"Understood. Now don't fail me" Black Doom said to him. Shadow nods and gets into his spacecraft. Closing the cockpit's window. He turns on the engines and flies off into space, directly towards Earth.

"You'll see what I actually meant using them" Black Doom said in a sinister voice.

As Shadow got into space, he dodged many comets and asteroids. He used the ships blasters to shoot objects in the way.

"If I find those chaos emeralds, I guess I would get teleporting abilities. No more using a spacecraft like this" Shadow said to himself. He then turned the ship on autopilot and went to relax a bit.

While he sleeps, his spacecraft dodged and steers itself automatically and focused on getting to Earth.

Then suddenly he got something on the radar. He turns off the autopilot and checked it.

"I'm in the right system. Earth is not far away!" Shadow said. He gets to the controls and flies past many of the solar system's planets, even the dwarf planet Pluto in full speed. He flies through the asteroid belt and he sure got a problem getting past it. But he blast his way through them. He then passes by Mars and saw it was too small to be Earth.

"That's not Earth" he shook his head and then dodges its moons. Then he saw something blue and green in front of him.

"Hey, that looks like it has life" He said and set course of it. He then flies past the moon and slows down a bit.

* * *

It was now night time at Station Square; from outside of the city is a large desert where the Astronomy Research Facility is at. It had huge satellites and a building.

Nebula driving her car was heading to the parking lot to park her car there. She got out and goes to the entrance where she shows her ID card for get in.

"Alright, what's the project now?" Nebula said while heading to the laboratory. She puts her white lab coat on and goes in to the lab where a grey hedgehog was checking some prints from the satellites.

"Good evening Silver, who is the signals from the satellites doing?" Nebula asked him.

"Pretty well. Picking up no sign of a threat right now" Silver said.

"What? You think space aliens are gonna take over the world?" Nebula joked with a chuckle.

"Probably. But let's get back to work" Silver rolls his eyes. They go to the computers to check satellite pictures.

"So, how was your date with Blaze? Did you two have fun?" Nebula asked, typing on the keyboards.

"Just fine. She is so sweet and kind" Silver said.

"That sounds great" Nebula said, "I'll be outside to look at the stars" she said.

"You really love the stars, don't you?" Silver chuckled.

"Yup" Nebula smirked and walks away.

 **xxx**

Shadow was closing in to the Earth's atmosphere but a strong pull of velocity was too strong he can't steer the controls.

"Urgh! This is not good!" Shadow struggled to get control. He could feel that the ship began heating up. The pressure of the pull began tearing parts of the ship off, the cockpit began getting cracks.

"Emergency signal!" Shadow pressed a button to send an emergency signal by a small probe from the ship. He then turns the ship to the left, right towards Station Square. His ship was now burning.

 **xxx**

Nebula stood outside the Astronomy Research Facility and looked into the stars, not seeing Shadow coming.

That until she saw something fiery coming toward the desert area and with a loud...

 ***KABOOM***

It crashed into the desert.

"What's that?" Nebula gasped and flew to where it crashed. When she got close, she saw a partly burnt spacecraft with the wings torn off and the cockpit window crushed.

"A spacecraft?" Nebula was surprised, she got closer and heard a weak groan from the ship.

"There's someone in there" Nebula checked the cockpit. To her shock she saw a black and red striped hedgehog, now unconscious and injured.


	2. A Real Alien Hedgehog

**09/18/15**

 **5 Reviews, 3 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula quickly tears off the side space-craft to get the strange creature out of there. With her incredible super strength, she tore off the piece and tossed it aside; reaching her arm to grab the unconscious hedgehog's arm and pulled him out with much strength she has. Once she got him out of the damaged space-craft, she gently kneels down and placed the hedgehog on the ground to take a look at him. He looked like a pure mobian hedgehog but from outer-space? Does this mean he's an alien? She noticed that this creature had black fur with red streaks on his curvy quills, arms, and legs. And a red eye-shadow on the sides of his eyes. White patch of chest fur but not like Silver's chest fur. His gloves and shoes were quite different than other mobians.

Nebula takes off her lab coat and wraps it on the hedgehog to keep him warm, "Where did you come from?" she asked but knowing that this hedgehog is unconscious, she'll have to wait until he's awake. She carries him in her arms and flies back to the Research Facility with him.

 **xxx**

Later at the laboratory, Shadow was on the bed with pulse detectors on him.

"A real alien? I was hoping a xenomorph than an alien hedgehog" Silver said to Nebula.

"We'll see how he is when he wakes up" Nebula said.

The scientists checked Shadow's pulse by the machines and as one tried to take a sample of Shadow's blood, he suddenly grabs the human scientist's arm.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! GRAAAAAGH!" Shadow woke up yelling and he ripped off the pulse detectors on him and he gets into his fighting position. Nebula heard him scream and saw the security running towards his room. She follows them to see that Shadow was struggling to get out of the guards' grip and was about to be paralyzed. Nebula ran in and stopped them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't hurt him! Let him go!" Nebula yelled.

"He's going berserk!" the guards yelled.

"LET GO YOU SELFISH MONSTERS!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Guys, you're making him angry! Don't paralyze him!" Nebula rushed through them to stop holding down the angry alien hedgehog. The more the guards keep holding him down the more it makes the creature get very pissed.

"He's too strong! Paralyze him!" the scientist screamed.

Shadow managed to shove the guards off, "You creatures can't beat me! You are all monsters that are evil, selfish, and greedy! You all deserve to die!"

Nebula got in front of him, spreading her arms out to shield the lab scientists and the guards, "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, dude!"

"Huh?! What are you trying to do, backstab me and brainwash me?" Shadow growled at her.

"What?! No! I'm just trying to calm you down! Take it easy, man!" Nebula said, pushing him down gently on the bed. She looked back at the humans and tells them to leave and close the door. They did what they were told to do.

"Deep breath and relax now" Nebula said to him.

Shadow then looked at Nebula and this time more focused. He has never seen another hedgehog or at least a pure one, "A hybrid hedgehog like me or a pure one? Or am I the only hedgehog on my planet?" he thought.

"I know you're scared but we meant no harm. I'm not gonna hurt you. Now, are you calm?" Nebula asked him.

"Not much. But I know that you earthlings are just selfish, greedy evil individuals that likes war and more war to destroy each other and now are gonna destroy me" Shadow didn't listen to her.

"It's not true, I'm against wars. And no I'm not evil, greedy or selfish. I care about my friends" Nebula said.

"You're wrong. My father told me that this planet Earth is filled with evil, greedy, cruel, whatever type of aliens you all are" Shadow said.

"There are mobians and humans on this planet, also animals. But we all have rights here and there are good people here. And my name is Nebula Emerald and who are you, alien hedgehog?" Nebula said and asked him.

"My name is Shadow. I am son of Black Doom" Shadow said.

"That's a nice name" Nebula said.

"I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you're gonna kill me. I'm so confused" Shadow asked.

"Your father doesn't seem to know much about Earth. Not everyone here is like you think; I'm actually very caring and kind. But please don't call me Creepy, it makes me explode in anger" Nebula said, warning him at the last sentence.

"Um…okay….I won't" Shadow said curiously.

"I'm guessing you're from a faraway galaxy in outer-space, right?" Nebula asked.

"Yes I am. What kind of hedgehog are you?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm 100% mobian hedgehog, and you must be part hedgehog and part alien" Nebula guessed.

"I see. So what you're saying is that you're not an alien?" Shadow asked.

"Well, here on Earth we're not aliens. It's hard to explain but you can say we're earthlings on planet Earth. And…um….welcome to planet Earth" Nebula said.

"Thanks. But my father will learn I have disgraced him" Shadow said, he tries to get up but was still feeling ache from the crash.

"You need to rest Shadow. You'll see the rest later on this planet" Nebula said.

"Very well. But don't try anything to betray me" Shadow said.

"I would do no such thing. Just as long as you trust me, you'll start to understand something new. And please, don't try to kill anyone in here" Nebula said.

Shadow did not respond, he simply nodded and closes his eyes, going to sleep.

Nebula left the room and turned off the lights, "Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought" she said to herself.

 **xxx**

On Planet Doom, Black Doom was waiting answers from Shadow on Earth.

"I wonder if he has started the carnage there or not" He asked himself. Then the emergency probe arrived to him.

"It's from his ship. According to the data, he has been crash landing. But I know he can survive the crash to do his mission to take the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald" Black Doom said to himself.

"Then I will make him kill every last earthlings on the planet"


	3. Learning the Earthlings

**09/19/15**

 **7 Reviews, 4 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **Man, I knew it was gonna be Metal Sonic in episode 44 _It wasn't me it was the one-armed hedge._ I knew it! **  
**So Metal Sonic was the one that tried to frame Sonic.**  
 **And when will Shadow appear in what episodes? I'm guessing he's gonna appear in episode 52. Who knows.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back on Earth, in the room where Shadow was sleeping at. He woke up and spots a snack machine but he doesn't understand why it's protected by the glass for no reason.

"Snack must be food. I know it" Shadow said, ignoring the injuries on his body and slowly walks up to the snack machine. He punched through the glass and grabs blue snack bag that says 'Doritos'. He's not sure what this is but when he takes a bite on the snack bag, it doesn't taste like food or anything.

"Bleah! This doesn't taste like food" Shadow grimaced and shakes the snack bag a little. When he heard that he realizes something, "Hey, its food in it" he tears it open. He saw the chips inside the 'Doritos' bag and picks one out; he sniffs it and takes a bite of it. It tasted crunchy but doesn't know what flavor this is.

"Tastes good and crunchy. This food tastes better than on my planet" he said with his mouthful. He grabs the whole snack bags from the snack machine to eat. He returns to the bed and placed the bags next to him, still eating chips.

"But I can't just eat the chips. I need something to drink" he went back and saw a Gatorade vending machine next to the broken snack machine and that it also has the protection glass too. Just as he was about to punch the glass, someone opened the door and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" it was Nebula.

He gasped in fright and looks at her standing near the door, "Um, looking for a drink. I already broke the other machine for food" Shadow said.

Nebula saw the broken glass pieces on the floor, "Oh, but you got to pay for it"

Shadow raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

"Oh, sorry. You don't have vending machines on your planet. Let me show you" Nebula said and walks up to him where he's standing near the Gatorade vending machine, "All right. Tell me which color of Gatorade drink you want? The color means a different flavor" she said.

"I pick the...orange one" Shadow pointed at the orange Gatorade.

"Okay, first you insert a coin and press the code button" Nebula shows Shadow how it's working, she inserts a quarter coin and she pressed the two codes for the orange drink. The orange Gatorade aisle was pushed off the edge and falls down to the bottom. Nebula kneels down and pushed the opening lid up to grab the Gatorade and hands it to Shadow.

"Wow. I need that type of technology on my planet" Shadow said, picking up the can and opens it. Walking back to where the piles of snack bags are on the bed.

"Sorry that I broke the other machine" Shadow said with his ears down.

"It's alright since you don't have your own money right now. I'll just tell them that it was an accident" Nebula said.

"Alright, mind if I keep those chips bags? The snacks in them are the best thing I've tasted" Shadow held up one bag.

"I don't mind. Just don't eat too fast. It can give you a tummy ache" Nebula said and walks up to the curtains to open them up for the sunlight to shine in.

"Is that glowing thing a star?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Yes but that's called the sun. The biggest star in our solar system" Nebula said.

"But where's the stars? I don't see them in this….blushish sky" Shadow said.

"It's still there all the time. The sun is just too bright. Um….you don't have a sun at your planet?" Nebula asked.

"No, I was born that planet. It has nearly no atmosphere and no sun. No plants, almost nothing but my race" Shadow said.

"My god" Nebula gasp quietly.

Shadow drinks his Gatorade and realized it tasted fruity and sweet at the same time, "Mmmmm, it is still tasty. On my planet there was almost just the same drink and food all over again" Shadow said.

"I see. Well you wanna see how it looks around the city?" Nebula asked.

"Well, if it is not too dangerous" Shadow said.

"Don't worry, there's no danger in the city. Well…mostly but it's not too severe as long as people know what they're doing. It's a little complicated but you'll understand sooner or later. First, let me show you what we're in right now" Nebula said, "This is the Astronomy Research Facility"

"Okay, what else?" Shadow asked.

"Me and the staff here works in space projects like checking the satellite signals and objects in space" Nebula continued. She leads Shadow around the place and showed him different things around it.

"Amazing. It's the very first time I see a facility like this" Shadow said. The Nebula sees Silver and a tall old man with a few college students, "Shadow, this is Silver and Professor Pickle. Pickle is the manager here and my boss too" she said to Shadow.

Professor Pickle turned and saw Shadow and Nebula, "Excuse me class, one moment please" he tells the students and goes to them.

"So you are the alien hedgehog Nebula bringed her. I'm Professor Pickle and you may have met him" Professor Pickle said.

"I'm Silver and it's a pleasure to see a real alien" Silver said and holds his hand out for a shake.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"He's giving you a handshake. When meeting someone new, the person shakes his or her hand to the other. It's like this" Nebula shakes Silver's hand, "Now you try"

"Oh, right. Shadow...Shadow the alien hedgehog" Shadow introduced himself to Silver and shakes hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, even though you gone berserk" Silver said.

"I thought earthlings are cruel, greedy and selfish monsters. That's why" Shadow said.

"Oh. Whoever told you that was wrong" Silver said.

"Incredible, he looks exactly like a mobian hedgehog" Professor Pickle walks around the alien hedgehog.

"I'm a hybrid hedgehog and Black Arm alien. My father looks nothing like me. I don't know my mother. But I guess she looks like me" Shadow said.

"I see" the professor said.

"Professor, since he's new here on Earth. Can I look after him to get him to know more about our planet? Hopefully I don't miss anything on the job" Nebula said.

"You won't, Dr. Emerald. You got my permission to show him around" he said to her.

"Alright, let's go Shadow" Nebula held Shadow's arm and they walked out from the Astronomy Research Facility. Shadow saw his ship being carried away from where it crashed.

"Man, my ship may never get any repairs" Shadow said with a sad frown.

"I guess. But now get into my car. I'm gonna show you the city" Nebula said.

"Um…does this car….fly?" Shadow asked, observing Nebula's purple Honda car.

"No, it got wheels" Nebula shook her head.

"Oh. I guess in the future you have these flying cars" Shadow said.

"Maybe" Nebula winks and starts the car, driving towards the city.

Once they arrived, Shadow looked around and saw many people and cars around.

"Wow, this city is much bigger than on my planet. This is so…-Huh? Why did you stop?" Shadow asked when he felt the car come to a halt.

"Traffic lights" Nebula points at the traffic lights that are glowing red.

Shadow looks at it and sees people on the front walking on the dash white lines, "Oh, I see" he said.

Once it turns green, they continued their sightseeing and drives to the park. They parked the car and got out. Nebula locks the doors.

"So this is a park? With living plants?" Shadow wondered.

"Yup, let's go for a walk in it" Nebula said and Shadow follows her. They go to a small lake in the park and watched the ducks swimming around.

Shadow knows these ducks are animals on Earth and there are only a few animals on his planet, "What are these called?"

"Ducks, they are birds of swimming type and flight. Many birds except ostrich, penguin, kiwi, emu, and some chickens can't fly. Birds bones except the penguin species are hollow" Nebula explains about birds.

"I see. They are kinda cute in a way" Shadow said.

"Yup, I love baby ducks" Nebula smiled. She leans on the fence at the lake and saw how the duck family swam together. Shadow looked at the ducks as well but then sees around to see people having fun and others having accidents.

"Animals live in the wild. We mobians and humans are not wild because we live in cities. The difference between mobians and humans is that some mobians are born with gifted powers while humans don't have any. And speaking of powers, do you have any powers or something?" Nebula asked.

"I got super-speed by my hover-shoes, enhanced strength, spin-dashing and when I get the chaos emeralds I get chaos powers" Shadow said.

"Chaos powers? You are after the chaos emeralds?" Nebula got shocked.


	4. This is what Fun is?

**09/20/15**

 **9 Reviews, 4 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes. Wait, you know them? Where are they?" Shadow asked.

"They are on Angel Island, guarded by Knuckles the Echidna. They are only allowed to be used in danger around the world. The one who uses them becomes powerful. But the Master Emerald keeps the Island floating in the air, otherwise it will crash" Nebula tells him about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"My father wants them...to make Planet Doom beautiful" Shadow lied.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Nebula asked.

"Well because the planet doesn't look so well as I told about it has no sun to make better life there" Shadow said.

"Hmm…. Better hope it would have a sun" Nebula said, "I don't know much about the chaos emeralds but I do know they can transform a mobian to something super. It never happened before because they are kept safe from the guardian on Angel Island"

"Okay then. I better go there with you. I better hope my father won't use them for something else" Shadow said.

"Excuse me?" Nebula asked.

"Nothing, let's go" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

While walking in the park that is filled with trees and bushes, Shadow looks at the kids playing in the grass field while the family watches them.

He smiles a bit at seeing them play but he never had it like that as a child, "Kids these days have fun" he said. Then a ball fell near his shoes and a human kid came over.

"Sorry mister" the kid said to him. Shadow picked up the ball and gave it to him.

"It's okay" Shadow handed over the ball to him.

"Thanks Mr. Hedgehog" the kid cheered and ran back to play with his siblings.

"Now that's very nice of you, Shadow" Nebula said.

Much to Shadow's confusion he has not done anything good his whole life, "Thanks. First time I do something for an earthling" he said.

"But you are not evil are you, Shadow?" Nebula asked him.

This got hard for Shadow to explain if he's good or bad, "No, of course not" he said.

"In our world, good things bring happiness and people smiling. Bad things bring sadness and disaster in life" Nebula said.

"I see. It seems that it's not very right in my life" Shadow said.

"How come?" Nebula asked.

"Hard to explain. My father trained me for battle mostly" Shadow said.

"He never brought happiness to you?" Nebula asked.

"It's hard to think of it. No he hasn't. He only taught me about courage and destroying enemies" Shadow said. Nebula got worried, Shadow has killed induvial on his planet.

"No, have you...killed someone?" Nebula asked him worried. Shadow did not want to say this in public; he grabs her and runs to somewhere to tell her in private. He ran to an alley and made sure no one will know.

"Nebula. It's hard to say this but in my training on my planet my father tells me to slice some opponents" Shadow said.

"What? Your father is kind a mean" Nebula said.

"That's what I think too but I don't know what to believe anymore. Your planet is like…..beautiful. No war, no evil monsters, and no killing innocent beings" Shadow said.

Nebula placed her hand on his cheek without making him mad.

"Shadow, I believe it's because you got no happiness and joy. Something that you've been missing" Nebula said in a calm comforting voice.

"I guess so" Shadow said.

"Well I'm gonna bring you happiness. We can go to the arcade hall to play some games or even go to the amusement park" Nebula said.

"Now that sounds something fun. What's an amusement park?" Shadow asked.

"It's a place where you have fun and get happiness. Like you can ride a rollercoaster, going into the ghost house, tunnel of love, bumping carts and even test your strength" Nebula explained to him.

"Show me. Sorry if I ask too much questions about Earth. But let's go" Shadow said.

"It's alright. Let's go to my car so I can show you" Nebula said. They both get to her car that was parked down the park. But Shadow carried Nebula to it with his super-speed.

Once they found it, Nebula unlocks the car and they got in, driving to the amusement park.

When they arrived, they saw the whole place and Shadow was surprised.

"So this is Station Square's amusement park?" Shadow said.

"Yup, let's go to the ticket stand" Nebula said and they both go to get their tickets.

"Two persons please and armbands for the rides" Nebula said to the ticket guy.

"Okay, 8 dollars then" The ticket guy said. Nebula took out 8 dollars and handed it over to him, they soon got their tickets and ride-armbands.

"Whoa" Shadow was surprised to see how big the rides are.

"So, wanna start on the roller-coaster?" Nebula asked him.

"Yeah sure, it seems to be like the spacecraft I had" Shadow smirks. They go to the roller-coaster and got into the first cart.

"Please hold onto the cart and fasten your seat belts" the computer voice said to the riders of the roller-coaster.

"Better do what he said" Shadow fastens his seat belt and so did Nebula.

"Ready?" Nebula smirks at Shadow.

"Ready!" Shadow grinned. The carts of the roller-coaster go up for the lane and come higher up, giving them a brief view of the whole amusement part.

"Wow" Shadow was impressed by the view.

"Here it comes" Nebula said and they feel the track going down.

"Alright. WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they both screamed as the cart drives in high speed on the tracks.

A while later after riding on the roller coaster, Shadow was feeling the energy flowing in his body which he never felt before. Was this the feeling of having fun with an earthling hedgehog?

"Wow! That was a blast!" Nebula giggled.

"Yeah. I wanna try something else here now" Shadow chuckled.

"Okay, let's try the shooting range" Nebula said.

Shadow grins and they head for the shooting range, where the price was a plushie UFO.

"Ladies first" Shadow allowed Nebula to play first.

Nebula picked up the air-gun and held it steady.

"Get 50 points for the middle in the point, 10 points at the edges and zero if you miss, you need 150 points for the UFO plushie" the man near her said.

"Alright, let's do it" Nebula smirks and fires, but she only managed to shoot the edge. She shook her head and fires again, shooting almost to the middle but not even close enough.

"Ah, man. I'm not very good with this" Nebula sighs.

"I got this" Shadow steps in and takes the air gun to fire. He shoots it twice in the middle and then hit the edge.

"Whoa" Nebula was amazed by this.

Shadow then fires again at the target and hits the middle target.

"Congratulations sir, you just got 150 points for the target. So here's your UFO plushie" the man gave Shadow and Nebula their plushie.

Nebula squeezed the UFO plushie, she giggled cutely and they keep going through the place.

A while later; they decide to have lunch at the food court of the amusement park. Nebula ordered French fries and two soda drinks. Shadow doesn't know much of this earth food; on his planet their food is made of alien slimy pudding-like and sometimes they usually move.

He picks one French fry up and tastes sniffs it just to be sure it's safe to eat it.

"Hmmm" he then stuffs it into his mouth and eats it, it did taste well but not as the chips he took from the machine.

"Not bad, Nebula. I like it. But you would love the food on my planet?" Shadow said.

"How is it like?" Nebula asked.

"Slimy, pudding like and it moves" Shadow tells her. By hearing it, Nebula got a disgusting picture in her head.

"Uhh…..I don't eat anything that's alive. No offense though" Nebula said shyly.

"I understand. You don't like slimy living food?" Shadow asked her.

"Nope, if I ate those I would throw up" Nebula said.

"I see" Shadow nodded.

 **xxx**

After being at the amusement park, they drove to Nebula's place which is a luxury apartment. Shadow was amazed how it looked and follows Nebula inside. He saw many decorations and a picture of Nebula with Silver and a lavender-colored cat.

"You wonder who the cat is. It's Silver's girlfriend Blaze" Nebula said.

"Cool. Silver must be lucky" Shadow said.

"Yup. And I'm happy for him too. Sometimes he's a little naïve most of the time" Nebula said.

"Okay. So, you got anything to watch on the TV. I do watch TV on my planet but not this type of TV" Shadow said.

"Wow. So you do have TV on your planet. Does it include movies, sports, cartoons, and stuff?" Nebula asked.

"Well, mostly sports and movies" Shadow said.

"Okay, how about we watch Jurassic World, it's about recreated dinosaurs that lived on earth 65 millions of years ago but thanks to DNA they got recreated" Nebula said.

"Wow, let's watch it" Shadow said. Nebula inserts the disc and they both sat on the couch.


	5. View of the Big City

**09/21/15**

 **11 Reviews, 4 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After watching the movie, Shadow was a little amazed at this but he never saw dinosaurs in his life. He was a bit scared at the scenes of the Indominus Rex eating the humans and so forth.

"So, they're not actually real. Just computer graphic animation thing?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. But the Apatosaurus and the raptors in some scenes are an animatronic" Nebula explains to him.

"Basically robots. Indomius Rex is really not a dinosaur" Shadow said.

"Nope, it's mixed into other DNA dinosaurs" Nebula said.

"I see. So dinosaurs do exist but they're not on your planet anymore?" Shadow asked.

"Yes they did exist on Earth million years ago but they went extinct. Nobody knows what caused them to go extinct but we guess that it's the meteor that fell on the planet. Now that we're in the present time, paleontologists dig up the ground and find dinosaur bones known as fossils" Nebula said.

"Cool" Shadow said.

"The funny thing is that recently the hen is proven to be a descendant to Tyrannosaurus Rex" Nebula added.

"That means that some of meat-eating dinosaurs evolved to birds" Shadow said.

"Yup, though we're not exactly sure if they are. Because mobians and humans didn't appear on Earth yet when the dinosaurs went extinct" Nebula said.

Suddenly, Shadow felt something climbing on his quills. He grabs the thing out of his quills and pulls it out. It was a black non-mobian cat with slit yellow eyes.

"Oh, this is my pet cat Midnight" Nebula said.

"A cat?" Shadow looks at the black cat, "Is it an animal? It looks almost like Blaze but different"

"This is a non-mobian cat. There are also non-mobian animals too you know besides birds and Midnight" Nebula said.

"Okay, he looks kinda cute" Shadow said, petting Midnight, hearing him purr softly.

"He's purring" Shadow said.

"Yup. Cats purr when they get excited or getting massaged" Nebula said.

"Wow, your planet is filled with kindness. I guess my father was wrong all along" Shadow said.

"Yup. Oh, the sun is setting down" Nebula said, almost floating up and slowly flies to the balcony glass door.

Shadow got a pure surprised expression of seeing Nebula fly, "You can fly?"

"Yep, I can also fire purple energy bolts and super strength depending on my mood" Nebula said.

"Cool" Shadow said, following her to the balcony and saw the sun setting down, "Uh…the sun? Why is it going down?"

"Oh, the sun isn't actually moving. It's always in the same position all the time" Nebula said, "Let me show you how exactly the Earth does" she takes out her iPhone6 and taps on the 'Safari' icon, searching for the video of the Earth's Motions.

Shadow looked at the video and heard that the Earth has two types of motions, rotation and revolution. It mentions that the side that faces the sun becomes day and the dark side of the earth is night. He saw that it makes both day and night half's of Earth and that it's called the circle of illumination and that spinning around the sun takes 365 days and a day sometimes during February.

"Amazing. I've never seen anything similar" Shadow said.

"Yup. And that over there is the moon" Nebula points at the moon in the sky, "You saw the moon and passed it when you arrived here on Earth, did you?" she asked.

"Yup. My planet has moons as well" Shadow said, "Say, Nebula. Can you fly me around the city? I want to see what it looks like when I'm up in the air"

"Sure Shadow, if you don't have fear of heights" Nebula said.

"I don't" Shadow said. Nebula picks up Shadow and held him close to her, lifting off the ground and flew away from her home to the city. As they came to the middle of Station Square, Shadow saw many city lights and neon-signs on the streets and buildings. He was amazed at seeing a beautiful city like this.

They flew to the highest tower in the city and lands on top on it. They sat on the edge of it and looked over the city.

"Wow….I've never seen this city so big" Shadow said.

"Yep. It's one of the best cities in the world" Nebula said.

"Cool. I guess tomorrow I need to get the chaos emeralds" Shadow said.

"Maybe I can help you find them tomorrow. But I think the Master Emerald stays on Angel Island. Without it, the floating island will collapse and die" Nebula said.

"Alright I'll just ask for the chaos emeralds" Shadow said.

"But beware, Knuckles the guardian has a really short temper and breaks your back in a second if possible" Nebula said.

"But he can't withstand my stealth I've got" Shadow said.

"Alright. I better come with you. I know someone who can transport us there" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Who?"

"Miles Tails Prower, he's got an airplane" Nebula tells him, "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll go to his place and ask him. Now let's head back to my place"

"Okay. And thank you for the flight ride….it was amazing that you flew" Shadow said, getting carried in her arms.

"Thanks" Nebula smiled and held him tight so that she can fly back to her place.

"You know, I've never seen stars in the sky so far away" Shadow said, holding onto her.

"It's great. I better ask Tails if you need rocket-boots" Nebula said.

"No thanks, the chaos emeralds may help me with that" Shadow said.

"Okay then have it your way" Nebula said.

They arrived back at Nebula's house and they got in, Nebula yawned a bit since she was a bit tired.

"What a day, Shads" Nebula yawned.

"Shads?" Shadow was curious of his nickname.

"It's your nickname Shadow, Shads" Nebula said.

"I like it, but sounds too soft for an alien hedgehog like me" Shadow said.

"I understand, well I got to feed Midnight before I go to bed" Nebula said and goes to Midnight's food bowl to pour cat food into it.

Shadow goes to the guest bed and tries it. He really felt it was soft enough and he took off his shoes and placed them next to the bed. Then he takes the blanket and had his head on the pillow.

"Man, this is so soft" Shadow purred.

Nebula saw him on the guest bed and shook her head smiling.

"Good night Shadow" Nebula said to him.

"Good night Nebula" Shadow said quietly.

Nebula then goes to brush her teeth and takes out a red toothbrush for Shadow.

"Whoops, you forgot to brush your teeth" Nebula spoke to Shadow from the bathroom.

"They are fine right now Nebs" Shadow said.

"Okay, there's a toothbrush for you" Nebula said. She brushed her teeth and goes to her own bed, changing to her black shirt and black sport shorts. Her cat Midnight joined her and rests near her feet.

 **xxx**

At Planet Doom, Black Doom was in a chamber creating something from his third eye. It was a being colored mostly gray with red stripes on his head and arms. He had black-colored sclera with gold irises.

"Now Eclipse, find Shadow and see so he won't ally with the earthlings" Black Doom said to him.

"Yes father, I will find him" Eclipse said and runs to his spacecraft, flying towards Earth. Black Doom chuckled evilly at that Eclipse will do a better job than Shadow to bring the chaos emeralds to destroy Earth.


	6. Angel Island and the Animals

**09/22/15**

 **13 Reviews, 6 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The next morning, Nebula was driving her car to the place where Tails works at. Shadow was looking out the window to see more of the view.

"Well, I better hope Tails plane is fast enough to get us to the floating Island" Shadow said.

"It will Shadow, just be patient" Nebula said, "I wish I could visit your home planet but I can't breathe in outer-space. We earthlings never travel farther to the galaxy" she said.

"Don't worry Nebula, I may have a breathing device for you in my ship, but since it's wrecked I'm not sure it's intact" Shadow said.

"All right. But by the way we are here" Nebula showed Tails workshop. They parked the car and went inside to see him. They knocked on the door and a voice came from a speaker, apparently Tails voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Dr. Emerald and I brought a friend" Nebula said.

"Alright, come on in" Tails said through the speaker and the door automatically opens for them. They got in to see an orange yellow fox working on his airplane, labeled Tornado.

"Hello Tails, this is Shadow" Nebula introduced Shadow to Tails.

"Hello Shadow. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" Tails said and shakes hands with him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. But I'm not from Earth, I'm from Planet Doom and seeking for the chaos emeralds" Shadow said.

"I see, you better get into Tornado...Wait, so you are an alien?" Tails asked him, Shadow nods.

"Long story, we'll explain on the way" Nebula said.

"Alright, let's go" Tails said and opens the garage doors for the Tornado plane. He has upgraded the Tornado to have three people on board. They all got in and he puts on his googles.

"Countdown for start. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Tails starts the Tornado and they flew off to Angel Island, unknown to them, Eclipse was closing in to Earth.

"I will find you Shadow and the emeralds"

 **xxx**

As Shadow, Nebula and Tails arrived at Angel Island, Shadow peeked over to see the floating Island.

"So this is Angel Island, cool" Shadow wondered.

"Yup, hold on, we are going to land" Tails said and pulls the lever for the wheels. They closed in and lands near the alter where the Master Emerald is located. Up on it a red echidna was standing there. He did not look pleased.

"Welcome Nebula and Tails. But who's the stranger?" he asked them.

"It's Shadow the Hedgehog. He's after the Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles. To make his planet to a paradise" Nebula said to him.

"I'm afraid it can't be done now" Knuckles said.

"Why not? You are hiding them?" Shadow asked.

"No, they are scattered and spread around the world, normally they would be here" Knuckles said.

"Around the continents? That would take days or a month to find all of them" Nebula said.

"Yes, this leaves the Master Emerald vulnerable to threats. I need to tell Tikal to protect it if I have to follow you all" Knuckles said. Then a yellow bright light appears and it takes the shape of an orange female echidna.

"Yes Knuckles, go and help our friends or else the chaos emeralds may be useless for a long time if they are not picked up and back in pieces soon. I sense a threat coming to Earth" Tikal spoke to them all.

"It's not me right since I'm already here" Shadow said.

"No, much more evil" Tikal said.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to bring Silver too. He knows seven languages" Nebula said.

"Good idea, Nebula. You and Shadow go find Silver. Knuckles and I will upgrade my transportation that will be fast enough to travel to the continents" Tails said.

"Right" Shadow and Nebula said unison. They jumped onto Tornado to fly back to Station Square to the workshop.

Tikal watches them leave and had a less worried look, "Be careful out there" she whispered.

 **xxx**

After arriving, Shadow and Nebula goes into Station Square while Knuckles and Tails work on upgrading the Tornado from a bipedal plane into a mini passenger plane.

"I wonder what Tikal meant that there's a threat coming to Earth. Does this mean it will happen in the near future?" Nebula said.

"Maybe. I don't know what it is. Better hope my father doesn't have something behind my back" Shadow said.

"What? He's gonna destroy us?" Nebula asked.

Now Shadow began to realize that Nebula wants the truth, "I'm not sure. He never told me why he needs them. But if I have to find all the emeralds and head back to my home planet, maybe he'll tell me" Shadow said.

"I guess. Now let me call Silver" Nebula said, taking out her iPhone6 and taps on the 'Facetime' icon and dials Silver's phone number.

She waits for answer from him until his face appears on the screen.

 _"Hi Nebula and Shadow. What's up?"_ Silver asked on the phone.

"Silver, listen. We need your help and Blaze too. The chaos emeralds are on all countries and they are scattered. We need to collect them all before the Master Emerald is useless along with them. A danger is coming to Earth" Nebula said to him.

 _"What danger?"_ Silver asked.

"I have no idea. But where are you anyway?" Nebula asked him.

 _"At the sea café at the shore. I'm gladly accepting your offer for help since I can speak 7 languages like my Italian brother"_ Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver. Meet up at Tails' workshop. Shadow and I are gonna spend some time in the city. Call me back when Tails says that the transportation is ready" Nebula said.

 _"Alright then. Silver out"_ Silver hung up. Shadow cast a weird look at Nebula that spending time together now, in this situation, but he shrugs it off and they drove to the Zoo.

"Now this will be interesting" Shadow said as he follows Nebula in to the Zoo.

"Yep, you'll see animals that don't exist in this area" Nebula smiled. After paying the entrance, they go to the elephant exhibit and saw an elephant calf bathing in an inflatable bathtub while the parents just ate their food.

"Whoa, they look like gentle creatures" Shadow said.

"Yup, very intelligent. These are from Africa but there are asian too" Nebula said.

"Cool, What else is to see here? Bigger cats?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, the biggest one here" Nebula said, walking to the Siberian Tiger exhibit, seeing one resting on a rock. It yawns a little and sees Nebula.

"Grrrrrr!" It growled at her.

"Whoa!" Nebula stepped back. The walls prevents the tiger and its youngsters from coming out.

"Are they….dangerous?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, unless we bother them too much they will attack. But sometimes the predators can be a little friendly to humans and mobians. But if they're too wild, they're not that friendly" Nebula said.

"Okay. I can take them down with my strength. But let's go see something else" Shadow said.

"Alright then. Let's see the zebras and hippos, then we see the birds" Nebula said.

They first go to the hippos and they sure were enjoying the bath they were into. Two swims to the glass wall and the one to the right opens its mouth a bit.

"Now that's a beast" Shadow said.

"Yup" Nebula said.

The hippo grunts at the other one to get pass. Nebula giggled at this and Shadow just chuckles.

"They are kinda clumsy at being dangerous. It says on the sign they are Africa's most dangerous mammal" Shadow read the sign.

"They can bite a crocodile apart too" Nebula added.

"Incredible. Now let's see the zebras" Shadow said.

"After them it's the birds" Nebula said, holding hands with him. Shadow did not notice that until he felt it.

They arrived at the zebra exhibit and saw the zebras eating hay and grass from the ground. They both notice that the zebras got different stripes like fingerprints.

"Would you ride them, Nebula?" Shadow asked her.

"Nuh uh, I prefer horses" Nebula said, "Zebras do look like a horse but they don't neigh like them"

"They laugh?" Shadow joked.

"More like giggling" Nebula replied. The zebras keep eating while others ran around. In the same exhibit giraffes were inside.

"What are those?" Shadow wondered.

"Giraffes, they are the tallest land animals, but the elephant is the largest on land" Nebula explained to him.

"Are they bigger than a dinosaur?" Shadow asked.

"Smaller, Argentinosaurus, one of the largest dinosaurs, was about 7.3 meters tall and 35 meters long, weighs like a full-loaded jumbo jet" Nebula said.

"Wow, that's big" Shadow said, walking with her to see the giraffes.

The giraffes were eating leaves from the trees or simply roaming around with the zebras. One giraffe stretches its head down to Shadow and licks his face with its long tongue.

"Ewwww! Away with you!" Shadow slaps it in the face and it backs off.

"Whoa, whoa! Careful, Shadow. You don't wanna get it angry" Nebula said.

"Right but it can't get me" Shadow said. They walk away from the zebras and the giraffes to not get into trouble. Instead they go to the bird house where birds from many places in the world live at. Many of the birds were screeching and shrieking around the room. A parrot in a large cage sees them.

"Hello there reddy" Shadow said to it.

"Arrr, hello there reddy!" the parrot mimics him.

"What the? It can talk?" Shadow backs away.

"No, it mimics your voice" Nebula said.

"Right, dumb bird" Shadow mutters.

"ARRRR! Dumb bird!" the parrot shrieks. Shadow smirks, thinking he just made the parrot say it's dumb.

"Hehehe, that's what you get" Shadow chuckled.

"Shadow, that was not nice" Nebula glared at him.

"My mistake" Shadow said and they look at other birds now instead, like some toucans sitting on branches or small penguins jumping into the water.


	7. Mexico part 1: Red Chaos Emerald

**09/24/15**

 **14 Reviews, 7 Favs, 8 Followers.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Tails' workshop; Tails was almost finished with his new upgraded plane that will be fast enough to travel from different places than a regular airplane.

"Should I call them?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Yes, dial them and tell them the plane is almost finished" Tails said. Knuckles picks up his iPhone and dials Nebula's number.

"So which place are we traveling to? Mexico?" Knuckles asked while waiting for Nebula to answer the phone.

"Yep, Mexico where the red chaos emerald is at" Tails said.

"Alright then. Oh, hi Nebula. Tails is almost finished with the plane" Knuckles got finally contact with Nebula.

"Okay. Shadow and I will be on our way. Is Silver and Blaze there with you?" Nebula asked.

"Yup, they're here with us" Knuckles said.

"Good. Bye" Nebula hung up. Knuckles then turns back to Tails and saw Silver and Blaze get in with their backpacks and equipment.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Knuckles asked them.

"Yep, always ready. I better not let my naïve side take over" Silver said.

"You're so naïve, Silver. That's what I like about you" Blaze said.

"Okay. But I like you because you are hot, literally" Silver said.

"Because I got fire powers?" Blaze giggled.

"Yup" Silver smiled and hugs her. Tails shook his head with a smile while looking at them.

"This version of Tornado is taxi-plane built this time to take 6 passengers now. It will protect us from storms and lightning in the sky" Tails said.

"Also it doesn't run out of fuel?" Silver guessed.

"Yes, so no one needs to worry about it" Tails said.

Eventually, Shadow and Nebula arrived at the workshop. Shadow was holding a cute purple non-mobian hedgehog plushie that he got from the Zoo gift shop.

"I got this from Nebula as a gift" Shadow said with a small blush.

"You're funny Shadow. For a few days I mistook you for a threat, but you are just a tough alien" Silver joked.

"Thanks….Silver" Shadow said.

"Well are you guys ready for takeoff?" Tails asked them all.

"Yup. Guys and girls take a seat" Knuckles tells the others while going to open the gate. The hedgehogs, Blaze and Tails got into the plane and Tails sits on the pilot seat. Knuckles joined in as well after opening the gate and closed the door.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Tails tells them.

"This looks different than a space-craft? Can it fly into outer-space or something?" Shadow asked.

"No, only on Earth" Nebula said.

"Alright, ready to lift!" Tails pulled the lever to make the upgraded Tornado lift off, it flew in full speed out from the workshop and it shakes a little as it lifted.

But eventually it stops shaking and they set course for Mexico at Mexico City.

 **xxx**

In outer-space, Eclipse was getting close to Earth and he contacts Black Doom.

"I'm right at Earth now father, I'm gonna be the one taking the Chaos Emeralds so we can be invincible" Eclipse said.

"Good, convince Shadow to turn his back on his 'friends' and make sure he kills this one" Black Doom showed an image of Nebula on the screen.

"Rawr. She's pretty. But first, I need to spy on Shadow with those earthlings just to be sure they found all the emeralds and then I'll kill them in the end" Eclipse said.

"Good, but I want Shadow alive. Black Doom out" Black Doom said.

"Copy that father. I will bring him in" Eclipse said, setting course to Mexico by his tracker device that tracks Shadow's DNA.

 **xxx**

Shadow and his earthling friends arrived to Mexico City; Tails asked Silver to speak Spanish to the mobian that works at the place that builds planes and other flying vehicles. For to take care of Tails' upgraded plane and to be sure it's safe from harm.

"¿Discúlpeme? ¿Puedes por favor, tenga mucho cuidado de nuestro avión? Estamos en una misión en este momento" Silver spoke in Spanish.

 _ **(Eng: Excuse me? Can you please take good care of our plane? We're on a mission right now.)**_

"Eso requeriría 50 pesos por un día. ¿Lo tienes?" the Mexican mobian rat said.

 _ **(Eng: That would require 50 pesos for a day. You got it?)**_

"What did he say?" Tails asked Silver.

"He said it cost 50 pesos for a day" Silver said.

"Tell him we only have US dollars" Knuckles said.

"Okay" Silver nods, turning to the Rat, "¿Podemos utilizar dólares estadounidenses? Es el único dinero que tenemos" Silver said, holding out 50 dollars.

 _ **(Eng: Can we use US dollars? It is the only money we have.)**_

"Si por supuesto. Puedo aceptar eso, señor" the rat said in Spanish.

 _ **(Eng: Yes, of course. We can accept that, sir.)**_

"Gracias amigo" Silver said and gives him the dollars.

"Alright lets go find the chaos emerald" Shadow said, at the same time he was unsure to tell the truth that Black Doom wants to be invincible by the emeralds.

 **xxx**

Later they drove through the forest in a car. But Shadow hover-skates near them.

"According to the radar, the blue chaos emerald is inside a temple" Tails said.

"Let me guess. It's an ancient one?" Knuckles said.

"Yep. We are getting close. How are you Shadow?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Just fine, I do see a temple right in front of us!" Shadow said. They parked in front of it and got out from the car.

"Well, this is it" Nebula said. They got into the temple to then find a large wheel on the ground with two levers, one in the middle and one on the edge.

"If we rotate this right we can find a way" Tails said.

"I got this" Shadow steps in and turns on the one in the middle.

He makes the black block point downward before going to the edge to turn on it to the right to allow the middle black brick to be moved.

"I'll help him" Nebula goes to the middle and turns on the block in the middle to make it point downward again. Shadow turns the edge downward too and then down the ruins, the floor moved.

They all stepped back away and watched what it's trying to do.

"Looks like a way in or something" Silver guessed.

"Let's find out" Blaze said.

"But we have to be careful. Who knows what booby traps they have" Knuckles said.

They all turn on each flashlight and goes down in the temple. Nebula really hates spider webs in ancient temples, especially creepy spiders walking all over the place.

"Eww…..I hate spider webs" Nebula said.

"What else can happen? Spiders have a deadly bite?" Shadow guessed. Nebula nods and they continue to walk in the temple. They come to a pit where some hissing noises are coming from. They looked down to see snakes slither among the spikes.

"Silver, can you move us over the pit? I'll fly over" Nebula said to Silver.

"Okay then, hold still" Silver said, using his ESP powers on Knuckles, Blaze and Shadow. But Tails and Nebula simply flies over. Silver comes after them and lands on the other side.

"Man, I'm starting to feel like this is Indiana Jones" Silver said.

"But with you having no rope" Tails joked.

"Okay, Short Round" Silver joked back.

"Very funny, Silver. We are getting closer to the emerald" Tails said.

The gang then came up to a stair and saw something shiny lying on a pedestal.

"Careful, we don't know if some booby-traps are here in this chamber!" Knuckles stops the gang.

"Throw something just to be sure" Nebula said.

"Okay" Knuckles picked up a stone and tossed it. As it landed, the stone block loosened and fell down into the ground.

"The floor is unstable, someone who can fly must take it" Knuckles said.

"I'll go get it" Silver said and flies over, landing near the pedestal and picks up the red chaos emerald.

"Great, now come back" Blaze called for him.

"Okay" Silver is about to levitate when he accidently steps on a brick, making it loosen and fall, also making him lose balance.

"WHOA!" Silver hangs onto the edge when more of the floor fell down into the hole.

"Come on Silver! Fly!" Blaze screamed.

"I can't in this position!" Silver hanged with one hand, with the chaos emerald in the other hand.

"Hang on, Silver!" Nebula flies down to the hole and back up to grab him. Silver got carried by her and hangs onto her.

"Thanks Nebula. Now let's get out of here" Silver said, getting carried by Nebula to the others. Blaze went up to Silver and hugs him.

"You were brave enough to get it though" she said to him.

"Yup. Now let's go" Silver said.


	8. Mexico part 2: Dance

**09/25/15**

 **16 Reviews, 7 Favs, 8 Followers.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The got out of the temple and they saw it was raining outside.

"Huh? What's this?" Shadow said.

"It's rain. Does it ever rain on your planet?" Nebula asked.

"No" Shadow said. They got to the jeep and drives back to Mexico City while Shadow follows them by hover-skating.

 **xxx**

They arrived at a Mexican restaurant to have a lunch break. Shadow noticed how different this place is and what food they serve. He also noticed that the humans in Mexico have different color skin tones.

"Hmmm. They sure get tanned a lot here. Is it so everywhere?" Shadow wondered.

"Not everywhere. Humans are born with different skin color" Nebula said.

"I see. It's just I'm not a human" Shadow said.

"I know" Nebula said, having tortilla chips with salsa.

"So what's the next location?" Shadow asked.

"Peru. It's in South America" Tails said.

"Okay. Say Nebula. Mind if I take some chips?" Shadow asked.

"Go ahead" Nebula gave him the chips with salsa dip. Shadow picked one up and dips it in the salsa and takes a bite, "Yum, it's a different taste. Like crystallic fruit on my planet" he said.

"Interesting" Nebula said.

"What do you call this….dipping? It tastes a little spicy" Shadow asked.

"It's salsa and it's supposed to be spicy. It makes you healthier and more immune to diseases" Nebula said.

Shadow nods and tastes it, "Mmmmm, tasty" he smirks.

 **xxx**

After lunch, they go to a nearby dance club and inside it looked like a Sci-fi place.

"Wow, let's party hard!" Silver cheered and runs with Blaze in.

"Maybe not for a guardian. But I dance anyway" Knuckles said and joins them. Shadow and Nebula follows with Tails and goes to the party floor. Silver was dancing the Charleston and Blaze doing the backspin dance.

"What's this? Everyone is like….shaking their bodies around" Shadow asked.

"It's called dancing, Shadow. It's a performance art form. Look at Nebula, she's dancing too" he points at the blue-violet hedgehog dancing incredibly which made Shadow feel stunned by her perfect movements. The song changes to **'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias** and everyone speaking Spanish got very excited.

"Whoa. She's a beauty" Shadow said and he felt his body starting to move in a dance movement, "Huh? What's happening?"

"That's called a beat, Shadow. Feel that pulse flowing through your body?" Tails said, dancing along.

"Wow. This is something new that I never tried" Shadow said, looking at Nebula swaying her hips side to side and twirling around from the song. This was making Shadow feel the burn in his body.

"Go to her, Shadow. Don't be shy" Tails said.

"Okay" Shadow said nervously and goes up to Nebula, attempting to do the same movements as her. But he didn't want to shake his hips like her to not embarrass himself for her.

Then Nebula and Shadow claps their hands and they began dance. Nebula steps on the sides for each step. Then Shadow smirks and turns her over so her back was facing him. He puts his hands on her waist and steps forward with her.

"Ah, I like you that way señor" Nebula said and twirls around holding her left hand with Shadow.

Shadow pulls her in, holding one of her legs around his waist, "Am I?" he asked.

"Yes, you alien boy" Nebula said and they both go in circles.

"So tell me, how much do you care for the chaos emeralds?" Shadow flips her to bridal style and dips her.

"Shads" Nebula said.

"Nebs" Shadow leans in and their noses touched.

Suddenly, the song changes to **'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira** and that made Nebula's ears perk up in excitement. They both got up and began to dance at a faster rate. Shadow really enjoyed dancing and watched every movement Nebula did. She walks up to him and sways her hips, letting her hip bump into Shadow's hip.

Shadow did the same and claps his hands and kips his feet slightly. He then bumps his shoulder against Nebula's and smirks.

"My, you got some great dance moves, alien boy. Impressive" Nebula smirks back.

"Yeah" Shadow said and claps her hands with his hands. Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails watched them dance.

"Wow, he's learning" Knuckles said.

"And it seems he's...nevermind" Tails shakes it off.

Then a white bat wearing disco clothes and sunglasses came to Knuckles, "Hi there handsome" she said seductively.

"Huh?" Knuckles saw her and blushes.

"You sure want to dance with me, the best bat girl here" the female bat said.

"Uh no thanks miss" Knuckles denied her.

"Okay then. Unless you want to give me jewels" she winks at him and walks away, flapping her wings.

Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Blaze went to go take a seat to take a break and kept watching Shadow and Nebula dancing together.

Right after the song ends, the next song was **'Me Haces Falta' by Jennifer Lopez**. Everyone went as a love couple and danced in a slow music style while hearing the song. Shadow looked around and saw what they're all doing. He does the same to Nebula, wrapping his arms around her waist. Nebula had her arms around his neck.

 _ **Ahora si te hecho de menos**_

 _ **Ahora que si me lo creo**_

 _ **Me duele vivir y pensar**_

 _ **Que elegí en vez del cielo el infierno**_

 _ **Que si se extranan tus besos**_

 _ **Que si me muero por dentro**_

 _ **Me alejo de ti hacia la oscuridad**_

 _ **Y en el fango me encuentro**_

Nebula then allows Shadow to be held up by the waist and twirled around in the air, then placed down and held her hands. Shadow flips her in bridal style and does some waltz moves with her.

 _ **La verdad, estoy mal**_

 _ **El sufrir es gritar**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si te recuerdo, te extraño**_

 _ **Te siento en el alma**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si me arrepiento**_

 _ **Me odio, estoy desesperada**_

Then Shadow let go of Nebula and she did some flamenco dance moves. Then she dances some samba with Shadow. They got close to each other and they looked at each other's eyes.

 _ **Desesperada**_

 _ **Estoy aquí desesperada**_

 _ **Ahora si te hecho de menos**_

 _ **Ahora si estoy hecha menos**_

 _ **Ahora si puedo sentir toda la soledad**_

 _ **Que tanto y tanta da miedo**_

 _ **Que si te extraño, te pienso**_

 _ **Que si el dolor es intenso**_

 _ **El sobrevivir de la batalla final**_

 _ **Es cruzar el desierto**_

But then they pulled apart and did some tango moves together. Everyone was surprised how good they were at dancing. Shadow did a backspin and kips back on his feet and held his arms up.

 _ **La verdad estoy mal**_

 _ **El sufrir es gritar**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si te recuerdo, te extraño**_

 _ **Te siento en el alma**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si me arrepiento**_

 _ **Me odio, estoy desesperada**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si te recuerdo, te extraño**_

 _ **Te siento en el alma**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si me arrepiento**_

 _ **Me odio, estoy desesperada**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si te recuerdo, te extraño**_

 _ **Te siento en el alma**_

 _ **Si me haces falta**_

 _ **Tú me haces falta**_

 _ **Si me arrepiento**_

 _ **Me odio, estoy desesperada**_

Nebula saw this and giggled. She went up to him and smiled.

"Nice dance moves, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Yeah, thanks" Shadow said. They all got out from the disco club to get to the plane.

* * *

 **I don't own any of the songs. I'm sure you guys know these songs before. Except 'Me Haces Falta' by Jennifer Lopez. Its quite catchy and a bit romantic.**


	9. Peru part 1: The Mine Tunnel

**09/25/15**

 **17 Reviews, 7 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **Don't forget to review please.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they all head outside, the sky was now night time filled with stars twinkling beautifully like glitter. Shadow had never felt this happy before when dancing at the dance club with an earthling female hedgehog. He never danced in his life.

"So Shadow, did you enjoy the dance?" Nebula asks him.

"Very...nice I guess" Shadow shrugs.

"Well, let's go to the plane for next location" Tails said.

"Hang on, shouldn't we sleep?" Silver said to him.

"Yes, but I turn the plane on autopilot if I sleep" Tails said.

"Oh, okay" Silver said.

They arrived at the airport where their plane was standing and the mobian rat came out from the shelter.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día aquí en la Ciudad de México?" the rat asked them

 _ **(Eng: How was your day here in Mexico City?)**_

"Bastante bien, mi novia y mis amigos se divirtieron" Silver spoke in Spanish.

 _ **(Eng: Pretty good, my girlfriend and my friends had fun.)**_

"Ah, ya veo. Usted sabe que ellos tuvieron la mejor música aquí" The rat said.

 _ **(Eng: Ah, I see. You know they had the best music here.)**_

"Afirmativa. Estos dos eran increíbles" Silver points at Nebula and Shadow.

 _ **(Eng: Affirmative. These two were amazing.)**_

"What did you say?" Nebula wondered.

"That you and Shadow where amazing" Silver said.

"Oh…uh…..yeah" Nebula said shyly.

"Estamos tomando fuera ahora" Silver then said to the rat.

 _ **(Eng: We're taking off now.)**_

"Vale, enciendo las luces en la pista" the rat goes to the air traffic control tower.

 _ **(Eng: Okay, turn on the lights on the track.)**_

"What did he say?" Knuckles asked.

"He's gonna turn on the lights on the tracks so we can lift off" Silver said to the group.

"Alright, get to your seats. Captain Tails is on his way" Tails said and joked at the last sentence, getting to the pilot seat in the plane.

The others got in as well and the lights on the tracks are turned on.

"Fasten your seatbelts, here we go!" Tails said to them and steers the plane to the tracks. They fasten their seatbelts and Shadow looks out from the window.

"Well, bye Mexico" Shadow said. Then Tails starts the engines and the upgraded Tornado lifts up in the air from the tracks.

"According to the radar. The Chaos Emerald is in a mine tunnel near Peru" Tails said.

"Alright. That will be easy" Shadow said.

"No. The tunnels are hard to find the right way out" Tails said.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Eclipse had another plan. He was already at Peru and knows Shadow's position by his DNA-seeker.

"I know you are heading here. And this egg will kill you all" Eclipse gets into the mine and placed an alien egg in there. He then gets out and a while later, some workers saw the egg.

"What's that?" One of the miners asked. But as she said that, the egg hatches and a hideous alien comes out, snarling.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" the miners screamed.

But the monster grabs the workers with its tentacles and pulled them in.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP!" the miner screamed for help but too late, the monster devours her. The other one ran for his life but the monster got him too.

 **xxx**

The group arrived at Peru at the mine and saw that no one was there.

"Odd, there should have been workers here right now" Blaze said.

"I bet they left early. Let's get in" Shadow said.

All of a sudden, a few survivors escaped from the mine tunnel and ran off.  
"¡Carrera! Hay una horrible bestia en el túnel de la mina! Mató a nuestros amigos! ¡Carrera!" one of the miners screaming in horror.

 _ **(Eng: Run! There's a hideous beast in the mine tunnel! It killed our friends! Run!)**_

"¡Cálmate! Nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Somos expertos en conseguir una bestia." Silver tells them in Spanish.

( _ **Eng: Calm down, We'll take care of that. We are experts in getting a beast.)**_

"Qué?" One of the survivors got curious.

 _ **(Eng: What?)**_

"¡Solo vamos! Nos encargaremos de esto!" Silver tells them seriously and the survivors ran away.

 _ **(Eng: Just go! We'll handle this!)**_

"What was that about? And what are the humans saying?" Shadow asked.

"They don't know we got powers to defeat the monster" Silver said, getting into the tunnel. All lights were out but Silver's tattoos glows in the dark.

"Follow me, without me you won't get out alive" Silver said. They soon came to a sinkhole.

"We got to jump or fly over it" Silver said and levitates himself over the sinkhole.

Knuckles backs off and jumps over along with Blaze and Shadow. Tails and Nebula flies over.

"Let's go" Shadow said. Then they smell blood. They go to where it comes from and saw corpses half eaten. Nebula gasps in fear and looks away.

"Oh, my god" Blaze gasped.

"That beast must be big. Look at the bite marks, big bites with parts of flesh eaten off along with organs and bones" Shadow said. Then they heard a growl was heard from the distance.

"We need to split up. Make a torch and if you find a generator, switch the lights on" Silver said.

"Alright. As long I'm a guardian, I will break the beast in two" Knuckles said, heading towards the direction.

Knuckles lights up his torch to see in the dark of the mine tunnel path he took. He was getting a little scared but he stays strong to whatever this monster is and where its hiding. He then found other corpses and takes his glove off to check if the monster recently killed them.

Knuckles looked at the blood on his finger, then he heard a growl and he looked up and saw the monster.

"Hey! Get over here!" Knuckles picked up and rock and threw it at the monster, angering it and it lands in front of him.

"Show me what you can do!" he got into position to fight the monster, it came forward him and tries to strike with the tentacles, but Knuckles grabs the tentacles and threw it like an ragdoll at the sinkhole.

But the monster crawled up on the other side to the tunnel and this made Knuckles worried that it's after the others now.

"Oh great! I must find them!" he said.

* * *

Nebula was looking around and moved on a crate to find any clues after the monster, but didn't find any.

"Where is that monster hiding?" Nebula asks herself. Then she heard a snarling noise and she turns around to see black tentacles stretching out from the end of the tunnel.

"Whoa!" Nebula ducks down from evading the tentacles. She quickly flies at the mine cart tracks that would probably lead to the chaos emerald. The alien monster snarls and went after her.

 **xxx**

With the others, they were able to find each other but where was Nebula. Shadow was starting to get worried about her. He doesn't understand why he's feeling worried but that feeling was making him feel extremely worried.

"Where's Nebula?" Tails said.

That's when they heard screaming coming from the mine tracks.

"Nebula! I bet that monster is chasing after her!" Blaze said.

"I'll go and help her!" Shadow ran to the direction where Nebula's scream came from and hover-skates down the mine tracks.


	10. Peru part 2: White Chaos Emerald

**09/26/15**

 **20 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Nebula was still flying away from the monster and flies over the destroyed bridge in the tunnel. She looks back to see if the monster will stop chasing but apparently it jumped over and still chases after her.

"How long is it gonna take for you to stop chasing me?!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple. She fires her purple energy blasts at the alien monster but it had no effect on it, "Damn it!"

She then sees a mine cart and pushes it onto the rails. Seeing the monster coming, she jumps on the cart and glides away from it in full speed. But the monster still follows her on the tracks but the cart was faster. She dodges the tree beams on the ceiling and turns the cart to left or right. Then the cart she was on came to a cave where it was warmer. She turned her head to see that the monster is seemly gone.

"Phew, I lost it" Nebula breathes out calmly and waits for the cart to stop. Then after passing the steel beam tunnels she came to a chamber where the white chaos emerald is laying on the ground.

"Ah, the chaos emerald" Nebula picks it up, she notice a few machines has malfunctioned by contact of the emerald.

But then a loud roar from the monster was heard and it stuck its head in and tries to bite Nebula.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nebula screamed loud as the monster breaks its way in and grabs her by the tentacles. As it was about to devour her, Shadow came in and spin-dashes on it.

"You! Stay away from her!" Shadow snarled and a spear-like energy bolt appears in his hand. He noticed but ignores it and fires at the monster.

"That's what I would call Chaos Spear!" Shadow said and charges at the monster, beating it with his fists and spin-dashes at it.

While he's battling with the alien monster, Nebula noticed the ground cracking that she's standing on. She then realized what this is and it was not a good sign.

"Oh, my god. It's muscovite. Not good!" Nebula puts the chaos emerald in her pocket. She hovers slowly in the air and saw something glowing through the thin rock like glass.

"Oh, shit!" she flies towards Shadow and picks him up.

"Nebula! What are you doing?!" Shadow asked.

"We're in a lava chamber!" Nebula said.

"Oh, chaos! Don't drop me!" Shadow screamed.

The alien monster that is standing on the muscovite floor has already shattered and it fell down to the lava. The alien screeched out loud and tries to get out of the lava but its tentacles that are in the lava are melting. Then it sank completely into the lava melting into nothing.

"Okay, the monster is gone but we're trapped in here!" Shadow said, holding onto Nebula.

"And the lava is rising up! Hang on!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and she makes a purple energy beam from her fist on the chamber wall to drill deeper to the other side of the chamber. As she did that she flies to the tunnel to get out of there before the lava flows after them.

She continued to drill through the mountain and after a few minutes they came out in a cave.

"I think there's a light over there!" Nebula said. She placed Shadow down to make the ceiling collapse, intending to stop the flow of lava. The ceiling began to collapse as the lava came closer to them.

"Let's go!" Shadow picks her up and ran with her in his arms. The boulders block the lava by becoming a thick wall. Running in full speed with the cave collapsing, Shadow and Nebula ran up to the end of the cave to see day light, but a waterfall was running there.

"We got to jump! Hang on!" Shadow said to Nebula. He backs up and jumps off the collapsing cave into the water with Nebula.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" they both fell to the water, coming to a big splash.

 ***SPLAAAAASSHHH***

Eventually they came up to the surface and gasped for air.

"Well…..we're alive" Nebula gasps and coughs.

"Yes, let's get back to the gang" Shadow said, swimming to the shore with Nebula. When they got up, they shake themselves dry and walks through the jungle. Though they're still soaked and wet.

"I got the Chaos Emerald, Shadow" Nebula showed Shadow the white chaos emerald.

"Good, now there's five left" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

The group was waiting at the Tornado plane and wondered if Shadow and Nebula survived.

"I hope Nebula and Shadow is okay in there. I'm getting worried" Silver said.

"Don't worry Silver. They are alright. I know since Shadow got speed to come out" Tails said.

"I hope so. I didn't receive any future visions of them. Perhaps they're still alive" Silver said.

"Right you are, Silver" Nebula came out of nowhere along with Shadow. They were both soaked and had water dripping from their quills.

Glad to see them alive, the gang goes up to them.

"Shadow, Nebula. How did you survive?" Tails asked.

"Long story" Shadow muttered.

"But we beat the monster. We'll tell you all later" Nebula said.

"Okay, let's get back to the plane. Next location might be Antarctica" Tails said.

"Ah, man. Not a good place" Nebula said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"It's a very cold location" Nebula said.

"Okay, at least we got Blaze. She can keep us warm" Shadow said.

"Ahem. I can't just walk around like a living fireplace all the time" Blaze glared at Shadow.

"Calm down, Blaze. He didn't mean it like that. But he's right. You have fire powers that will help us to survive. And you're resistant to the cold. Fire beats ice" Nebula said.

"Oh, right. But let's get into the plane" Blaze said. The group got into the Tornado plane and fastens their seatbelts, preparing for lift off.

"Ready for start, 3, 2, 1...GO!" Tails counts down and starts the plane, taking off from Peru heading southern down the globe.

"Have an ice day by the way" Tails joked with an ice pun.

"Tails, do you have winter jackets? You know we female mobians have thin fur coat" Nebula asked.

"Yup. We males need it too; our fur can't withstand that cold for long. They are under our seats with the life-vests" Tails said.

"Okay. I thought you guys can take the heat" Nebula said.

"You mean no one lives in Antarctica?" Shadow asked.

"Well penguins and seals live there. They got a thick fat layer to keep themselves warm" Nebula said.

"Cool. I guess people are only there for science or adventures" Shadow guessed.

She nodded, "Oh, and I want to say thank you for saving my life from that monster in Peru, Shadow" Nebula said.

"No problem" Shadow said.

"The turquoise chaos emerald is in Antarctica in the south pool in an ice cave" Tails said.

"Sounds like a slippery adventure" Silver said.

"Yeah, we'll be there in an hour and 15 minutes. Take a short nap if you want" Tails said to them all. He switched to autopilot and decreases the speed of the Tornado to half full speed.


	11. Antarctica part 1: Alien Ice Snake

**09/27/15**

 **24 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eclipse was watching them travel to the coldest area on Earth and he sure can't handle that but he knows that his brother and his earthling friends will find the chaos emerald. Though he was upset that his alien monster failed to kill the earthlings. Not realizing that these mobians have powers.

"Don't worry, father. So far they have two chaos emeralds. Shadow and his earthling friends are doing well so far" he said, talking to Black Doom with the holo-projector.

"Good, Shadow will double-cross them soon. Or he will get his powers ridden off permanently. Try talk to him and make him kill them" Black Doom said through the holo-projector.

"I know, father. I'll talk to him until he gets all the Chaos Emeralds. I can't blow my cover yet" Eclipse said.

"You're right. Those earthlings are quite helpful but I don't like them at all. Once they find all the emeralds, those creatures will be dead" Black Doom said.

"Yes, since they know everything on this planet Earth" Eclipse said.

"Indeed. But send out another alien, Eclipse. I have a feeling that your brother is having a soft spot on that earthling female hedgehog. Make sure she's dead for good. I don't want Shadow to fall in love with that creature" Black Doom said.

"With pleasure father. I will manipulate him into betraying them" Eclipse said.

"Excellent. Go and release your alien" Black Doom said.

 **xxx**

Back on Earth, Shadow and his friends are now arriving to Antarctica. The bad thing is that they won't get any signals from their iPhones.

"It looks like we got to use headphones now. If you are in trouble, call each other" Tails gave them each headphones while they got dressed up in warm overalls.

"Okay, I guess we got to split up again" Silver said.

"No, we stand together now. It is too dangerous in the blizzard and the icy caves" Knuckles said.

"You're right. We need med-kits with us" Nebula said.

"And these hooks if some of you lose your flight capabilities" Blaze held them up.

"Yeah. If we get cold. Warm up like a sauna for us" Silver said.

"All right. Let's go" Blaze said. They landed the plane and got out; it was now a slight blizzard on the way.

"And hopefully there are no monsters again like in Peru. That monster doesn't look like it's from Earth" Nebula said.

"Indeed. I bet it's from outer-space" Shadow said.

"Maybe" Nebula shrugs.

After landing, they got out from the plane to get into the ice cave that's nearby. They carefully got down in the cave but it was still slippery. But outside the cave, Eclipse was at the plane and cuts off the wires that brings it online.

"Hehehe…. now you are all stuck here! And you, ice-snake, slither down and freeze them" Eclipse ordered a snake-like Alien with ice powers.

In the ice cave, Shadow has never been into any place that is super cold and freezing. No plants, no animals, and no people living in this area. Except for penguins and seals that can survive in cold areas. But he doesn't know how exactly they keep themselves warm every day without getting sick.

All of sudden, Silver falls onto his knees and his eyes glowed in teal-blue color, "Oh, no! A monster heading this way! A snake like one!" Silver gasped and his eyes returns to normal.

"Run! I can hear it!" Blaze screamed. They all split apart as the ice-snake crawls to their way. It sets its eyes on Nebula and slithers after her.

"Oh, man! Not again!" Nebula backs away from the monster.

The ice snake then fires a freeze ray at Nebula incasing her in ice. Then Knuckles appeared to fight it.

"Stay away from her!" Knuckles yelled. The ice-snake turned and freezes his whole body except the head.

"Yo! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Knuckles yelled.

He then breaks out of the ice and jumps on its back, struggling. The ice-snake tries to get rid of him but no use. Then Shadow and Silver came and saw Knuckles struggling with the ice-snake. Shadow saw Nebula incased in frozen ice and looks helpless.

"I'll get her out of the ice. You help Knuckles" Shadow tells Silver.

"Okay! Hey, chill out snake!" Silver shouted at the ice-snake, it turns to him and hisses, firing its icy breath at him but missed. Silver fires his psychic blasts at the snake and threw some blocks of ice rocks at it. Shadow went up to Nebula and carries her away to get Blaze to thaw her.

With Blaze and Tails, they ran to see Silver and Knuckles fight the gigantic ice-snake and Shadow carrying the frozen Nebula.

"Quick! Thaw her!" Shadow placed Nebula on the ground.

Blaze made her hands burst to flames and she placed them near Nebula so the ice melts on her. But after it melted, Nebula looked pale.

"Oh, god. She's going into hypothermic shock right now. But why was that alien ice monster after her?" Blaze wondered.

"No idea, get her to the plane! I'll handle the ice-snake with Silver and Knuckles!" Shadow ordered them. Tails and Blaze carried Nebula away while Shadow rushed towards the ice-snake with chaos spears in his hands.

"CHAOS SPEARS!" he threw them at it.

The chaos spears made the snake hit the wall and several pieces of the ceiling fell down, one ice-block almost crushed Silver but he caught it with his ESP.

"Phew, but it's gonna collapse soon!" he said.

"We gotta get the hell out of here or we'll become frozen cave people of ice age!" Knuckles said.

"But the chaos emerald!?" Shadow yelled.

"We'll worry about it later! Right now we gotta help Nebula!" Silver said, "She needs us!"

Shadow was indeed very worried about her more than the chaos emerald. So he runs off with the guys just before the caved collapsed and crushed the ice alien snake.

 **xxx**

At the Tornado, Tails sees the damage Eclipse has made on the wires, but he was repairing it now.

"It must have been a penguin that sneaked in or something" He thought. Nebula was awake but still in hypothermic shock which is making her shiver to death and mumbling incoherent words.

"Oh, no. She's going into hypothermic shock!" Tails said, "Blaze, keep her warm!"

Blaze nods and makes fire from her hands to keep Nebula warm from the bitter cold she has, "You'll be alright Nebula. Here, have some warm chocolate" she said, giving it to her.

"T-t-t-thanks B-b-Blaze" Nebula stuttered coldly.

"Tails, is she okay?" Shadow ran in along with Knuckles and Silver.

"She's still recovering from the cold that ice-snake did. But now we lost the chaos emerald" Tails said.

"We'll find it if the cave is intact and the snake is stone-dead" Silver said.

"Nebula, are you okay?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm okay. But why are the monsters after me? I did nothing wrong" Nebula said.

"I don't know. But whoever is doing this will be taught a lesson" Shadow said.

"Yeah. But you must get the chaos emerald now. But beware if the ice-snake is alive" Nebula said, "I think Blaze and Silver should go with you, Shadow. Knuckles, Tails, and I will stay in the plane"

"Okay then. Come on Blaze and Silver, let's go" Shadow said.


	12. Antarctica part 2: SkyBlue Chaos Emerald

**09/27/15**

 **25 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **I can't wait to see the Super Lunar Eclipse tonight! I hope I don't miss it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three goes back to the cave and found only one way intact; the others were destroyed by the ice-snake.

"I guess we take this one. Thaw us if we get frozen" Shadow said.

"Okay Shadow. But I'm not a hench-girl" Blaze said.

"Sure you're not. You are my date" Silver said to Blaze.

"Thanks. But better be sure not another ice-snake appears" Blaze said.

Then after a while walking in the cave, they saw some bit of rock besides the icy walls and floor.

"It must be not far yet to the chaos emerald. On the radar we are getting close" Silver said.

"You were saying?" Blaze asked.

"Which means it's underneath-….UAAAAAAAHHHH!" Silver slipped on an ice slide. Shadow and Blaze jumped after him by gliding on the slide. Then they soon collide with Silver and they all scream together.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHOOOA!" they all screamed and they soon came to an end in the slide into a pile.

"Get your tail off me!" Shadow moved Blaze's tail aside as he tries getting up. But then a deep growl came out of nowhere and to their shock, penguins were running away from something.

"Not another ice monster!" Blaze groans in annoyance.

"It sounds like a Cryion. Bigger than the ice-snake" Shadow said. Very right, a large lion like ice-monster appeared, growling viciously at them. Its roar was exactly like the earthly lion's roar but very loud. It had albino fur and ice blue mane made of icy spikes.

Then it inhales deeply and breathes snow at them to stun them. Shadow's streaks glow by his rage and walks towards the Cryion to fight it but its blizzard breath was too much.

"YAAAAAAGH!" Shadow yelled and jumps on the Cryion to use his blasts. The Cryion tries to bite him but he dodges it. Blaze then saw her chance to use her fire. She threw a fire ball at the Cryion, it screeches in pain and turns to her angrily, it pushes her down with the paw.

"Oh now you want a cat fight! Bring it on!" Blaze heats up the Cryion's paw from her hands.

"Hang on Blaze!" Silver screamed. He flew towards the Cryion and lifts up the paw from Blaze. But then the Cryion lifts up its spitter tail and shoots piles of snow near them. To their surprise the piles turned into Cryion cubs.

"That's it? Cryion cubs? So cute!" Silver got the cute eyes on them. But one of them hisses and leaps on him, "Aaahh! But they got a nasty attitude!" Silver screamed.

"I've never seen it do that!" Shadow said, he once fought a Cryion alien from its home planet before but he's never seen the ability that it can do.

"That makes it harder!" Blaze screamed, she then used her fire beams at the Cryion cubs. She managed to burn two Cryion cubs but five others jumps on her and freezes her hands.

"Burn in Hell!" Blaze smirked and melts the ice easily and burns them up.

Meanwhile Silver struggled with the other Cryion cubs and he got really problems. He used his physic blasts at them missing them often, one even bites his tail.

"YEOW! That hurts!" Silver yelps and punches the Cryion cub.

At the same time, Shadow got cuts and bruises from fighting the Cryion.

"Is that all you got?! I'm just getting warmed up!" Shadow said and his rings on his wrists and shoes come off, he was getting a power-boost to fight it and then he glowed.

"Okay! You want a piece of me!" Shadow yelled and punches the Cryion hard to the ice wall. It got up again and freezes Shadow with its ice beams. But not for long, Shadow breaks out of the ice and dashes at it hard. The Cryion grunts in pain and then slashes at Shadow with its claws. He got a big scratch mark on his chest and Shadow then did a black tornado move to make the Cryion hit the wall. By the impact, the Cryion passes out and Shadow stands in triumph.

"Yeah! Who's the best!" Shadow smirked.

"Dude! That was badass!" Silver cheered, "Whoohoo!"

"Yeah, let's get out of here with the chaos emerald. It's right underneath the ice" Blaze points under their feet, where the turquoise chaos emerald is laying.

"The ice is too thick. Think you can melt it, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"I'll try. But it will take time" Blaze said. She fires a beam of flames and after five minutes the ice around the chaos emerald has melted.

"There, that should do it" Blaze said and picked it up. They flew up from the Cryions through the slide tunnel.

 **xxx**

Back to the plane, Nebula was regaining her colors but she looked sick.

"I swear when I find out who made that alien monster come after me, it's not gonna be pretty" her eyes glowed purple.

"Nebula, I don't want you to be a murderer, it makes things worse" Tails said.

"I know but if another monster comes for me so...AHH-CHOOO!" Nebula sneezed.

"Rest Nebula, you'll be alright soon. But first, take this pill" Tails handed her some cold medicine.

"Thanks" Nebula said and swallowed a pill. After that she pulled the blanket back on herself to sleep.

Shadow along with Blaze and Silver came back, their jackets got slashes but no blood visible.

"We got the emerald. How's Nebula?" Shadow said.

"She's still recovering and she got a cold fever" Knuckles said.

"Oh. I want to talk to her" Shadow said.

"She's in a deep sleep, Shadow. But she's okay right now" Tails said.

"Okay. Mind if I sit next to her?" Shadow asked him.

"Go ahead, she's in the plane" Tails said. Shadow goes in to Tornado and saw Nebula sleeping peacefully.

She looked very pretty in her sleep and this made Shadow blush on his muzzle.

"Great, how am I gonna tell father about this. I can't fall in love" Shadow thought.

 **xxx**

In outer-space, Eclipse saw the whole thing and very pissed off that his aliens have failed again. These earthling creatures are really strong and fearless.

"Is that female hedgehog dead, Eclipse?" Black Doom asked.

"No. She was almost about to be dead but she survived. Argh! This female is really strong and scary. Right now they have three chaos emeralds" Eclipse said.

"I see. But at least she's weak for now. The ice-snake succeeded from being defeated by her. But now it seems Shadow has double-crossed us again. Go to him personally and tell him" Black Doom said.

"Fine. Forget that I'll wait for him to get all the emeralds in the end. Change of plans" Eclipse said.

"Good. Now don't fail me. Talk to him when the others are not around" Black Doom said.

"Very well. I'll do it" Eclipse said.


	13. Egypt part 1: Fake Lies

**09/28/15**

 **26 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **Yup, I saw the lunar eclipse last night. Though it was hard to see but it was awesome.**

 **Hex the Cobra belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and his friends are now heading to Africa to the location of Egypt. It wasn't gonna be easy since Silver doesn't speak or read Arabic language but there are a few that speak English in Egypt.

"Man, I don't speak Arabic. This isn't gonna be easy" Silver said.

"Don't worry, Silver. There's a friend of mine that can help us translate" Nebula said.

"Okay, hope he or she is helpful" Silver said.

"Her, her name is Hex the Cobra. She knows a lot of jewels, including the chaos emeralds" Nebula said.

"Okay, which one is it now?" Silver asked.

"The one we're finding is the yellow chaos emerald" Tails said.

"Okay, I better hope it's not in the pyramids. I better hope it's in the Nile River" Silver said.

"The radar says it should be somewhere in the Sphinx" Tails said.

"What's a Sphinx?" Shadow asked.

"In myths it's a creature with lion body, bird wings and a human head. But this is a large statue" Tails explained.

"Ah okay. Better get Hex's help in the mission. But now I better hope no more monsters appear" Shadow said.

"Or mummies" Silver said.

"A what? What's wrong with mothers?" Shadow asked.

"No, not mommies. Mummies, they are cremated humans or animals that are placed in graves in sarcophagus, heavy boxes. In fictions they are a type of living dead" Silver said.

"Oh, it sounded like you said mummy" Shadow joked.

"Way to go, Shadow. It's so funny" Silver rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Soon they landed at an airport and parked it at a hangar.

"I'll call Hex now so she knows we are heading our way to her house" Nebula took out her phone. She waits for her to answer and then finally she did.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, it's me Nebula. It's been a while" Nebula said to Hex on the phone.

 _"Oh hello Nebula. Is there something you need to tell me?"_

"Well, I got friends here with me. Mind if we come over?" Nebula asked her.

 _"Sure. Anytime now. Right now I better hope the government in Egypt doesn't stop you all"_ Hex said on the phone.

"We won't get arrested and see you at your house" Nebula said.

 _"Okay, bye"_ Hex hung up.

"She said we could meet her" Nebula said.

"Alright let's go then" Tails said.

"Wait. I think we need to use the bathroom" Blaze said.

While the others were at the airport's bathroom, Shadow waited outside. Then suddenly, Eclipse appears in front of him in hedgehog form.

"Hello there brother"

"Eclipse, how did you find me?" Shadow was surprised seeing him.

"By a DNA tracker, I have come to tell you something. These earthlings are actually trying to use you for the chaos emeralds. Sooner or later they'll turn against you. They are not as you think. They only want the chaos emeralds for their greed" Eclipse said to him.

"Are you saying that they have lied to me all along?" Shadow asked him.

"Yes, trust me Shadow. The purple girl you like does not like you. She just soften you up. Our father would be disappointed with you. So here's your choice, either you kill them or be their prisoner. Only I can help you with that" Eclipse said with a hint of lies in his tone, but Shadow didn't know it. He then left Shadow who was confused, is his earthling friends good or bad.

"Have I been brainwashed for real?" Shadow asked himself.

Then Nebula came out from the bathroom and saw Shadow crossing his arms.

"Nebula, we need to talk" he said.

"What is it?" Nebula asked him.

"Is that true you would backstab me? Betray me or something? I got a feeling of that you want to use the chaos emeralds for greed" Shadow said a little angry.

"What? What are you talking about? I would never do such thing!" Nebula said shocked.

"You have tricked me into helping finding the emeralds and make me your slave. Isn't it?" Shadow said, getting closer to Nebula menacingly.

"Shadow...I..." Nebula backs away.

"Well guess what! I'M LEAVING THE TEAM, TRAITOR!" Shadow yelled at her, hover-skating away. Nebula has never seen Shadow so angry at her before and she drops to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Nebula, what happened? Where's Shadow?" Silver came out of the bathroom.

"How could he say that?!" Nebula sobs out loud, "Why would he say that we're using him as a slave?! That is not true! I'll never get to tell him that I…lov…." Nebula choked her sentence and flies away, sobbing in sadness.

"Nebula! Come back!" Silver was about to follow Nebula when Blaze stopped him.

"Leave her alone. She'll come back" Blaze said.

"Shadow has lost his mind again. But I can't tell how right now" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Shadow was at the desert near Giza and looked away from it.

"I can't believe it. I just got tricked by my allies and my brother was right. I'll go for the emerald myself!" Shadow said, "But, I guess I do feel bad for Nebula. I should tell her that I'm not sure who to trust now. She was my first true friend. Either I tell my brother and father to spare the planet" Shadow said to himself.

 **xxx**

Nebula and the group were now at Hex's house and she told them everything.

"He did what?!" they all said.

"Y-y-yes…I-I-I feel so broken now. I need to be alone" Nebula sobs and flies out the door.

She sat on the rooftop and looked at the pyramids, "I can't believe that Shadow would go rough against us again. Why did he do that?" Nebula said sadly.

 **xxx**

The gang heard a knock on the door. Hex got up to see who it is.

"It's me Shadow, let me in"

"Very well. Come in, Alien-swine" Hex said angrily at Shadow. The group was not happy at seeing Shadow there at all.

"Well looks who's here. The alien" Tails said with a glare.

"Shadow, Why would you think that we would betray you?! You made Nebula sad and now she's gone! She's my friend!" Hex hissed at Shadow.

"Look, it's not that. Before you all try to kill me, I just want to say that now I got a feeling that I don't know who to trust now" Shadow said.

"Trust this!" Knuckles tries to punch Shadow but the alien hedgehog grabs his fist.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did and I will find Nebula...alone!" Shadow said.

"I hope you find her, Shadow. She is like a sister to me! Whoever told you that fake lie is probably trying to separate us from you. Think of the good things we did for you for the past few days! Think about that! Do you really think we would betray you?!" Silver yelled and looks away.

"It was Eclipse, my brother. He wants me to kill each one of you but I can't. But wait a minute...my father must have sent him to make me ruthless again" Shadow said without getting sad, then realized something.

"Wait, are you saying he was the one who sent the alien monsters?" Tails got curious than mad.

"Yes, now he's the one responsible to make me betray you guys. I guess I owe you all an apology" Shadow said.

"We forgive you, Shadow. If you wonder who I am, I'm Hex" Hex said.

"Good, now I got to find Nebula and explain the whole thing" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Nebula was simply walking in the town of Cairo, feeling broken and sad for what Shadow had said to her. She stopped near the fountain, hearing the water running and sits down on the edge of the fountain. She sighs in sadness and puts her head down. She looks at the pictures from her iPhone of the day she and Shadow having fun at the dance in Mexico. She even has a selfie of her and Shadow. She puts her phone back in her jean pocket and looks at the fountain.

Then a familiar figure appeared near her and she looked at the person's reflection in the water, it was Shadow. She didn't say a word and looks away.

"Nebula...look, I'm really sorry for accusing you and our friends. Let me explain why" Shadow began talking to her. Nebula didn't respond and didn't get angry either.

"It's my brother Eclipse who told me that you would use me, it seemed he lied to me as well. I'm such an idiot" Shadow tried to be reasonable.

"Hmph…so your brother spied on us and lied to you? How fascinating, Alien" Nebula said sarcastically and gets up and walks away from Shadow. Feeling angry and sad.

"Nebula! Stop, trust me this time. I'm not lying this time. Believe me" Shadow stops her.

"Then show it to me" Nebula said. Shadow then did something that surprises them both; he kissed her on the lips.

"Mmph?!" Nebula's eyes went wide at what Shadow is doing but she calms down. Her eyes closed and she kissed back. She couldn't believe she was kissing an alien hedgehog for the first time. Her relationship with Scourge was the opposite. Whenever she tries to kiss him on the lips, Scourge simply kisses her on the cheek or he comes up with an excuse that he has to go to work. She realized that Scourge wasn't the one in her heart when she found out that he was cheating on her the whole time when he lied about going to work. And even broke his promise that he won't go to that bar club again but he lied and he had too many drinks that made him get very drunk.

But that was in the past and her heart was beating like crazy while kissing the dark alien hedgehog.

Eventually they pulled apart from the kiss and Nebula had a lovey dovey smile on her face.

"I had a feeling I cared for you mostly" Shadow said.

"You love me?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, first time I love someone" Shadow said.


	14. Egypt part 2: The Sphinx

**09/28/15**

 **31 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula couldn't believe this. She looked into the alien hedgehog's ruby red eyes that he was telling the truth and how sorry he was for being a jerk to her. She hugged him and had tears in her eyes which are not sadness, they were tears of joy.

"So you forgive me now Nebula?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes Shadow. I forgive you. But was it Eclipse who sent the monsters to kill me?" Nebula was curious.

"Yes. I can't believe my brother would do that. But we gotta keep an eye out. He's probably in outer-space right now" Shadow said.

"Yes. Let's get back to Hex's house" Nebula said.

"Also, my father wanted the chaos emeralds to become invincible and destroy Earth I bet. We better tell the others. Don't worry, I already forgave them too" Shadow said.

"So that's why he sent you? To destroy this planet?" Nebula wondered.

"That wasn't what I planned to do. My father gave me a mission to find the chaos emeralds but he didn't tell me to destroy the Earth" Shadow said.

"Alright this is serious. Let's go!" Nebula pulled Shadow by his arm and ran to Hex's house.

 **xxx**

In space, Eclipse has seen everything through his spaceship's screen.

"I had a feeling you have turned against the black arms. Consider our family tree broken" Eclipse said.

He goes for his next Alien monster, a Scorpion/Spider like monster that both spin web and use poison.

"You'll be the next one to kill her. Your poison can kill a person in just an hour, and they don't know a cure" Eclipse said, "And yes Latro, kill Shadow's friends too" he said.

 **xxx**

Back on Earth, Shadow was glad that his earthling friends are not mad at him anymore.

"Glad the whole thing of being mean is over Shadow" Hex said.

"Yeah. I'm so confused who to trust now but now my trust is to you all" Shadow said.

"Here's a way to trust who. Trust doesn't come from you head, it comes from your heart" Hex said.

"Okay. Well we'll seek for the chaos emerald later" Shadow said.

"Yup. We need to come over this day event" Nebula said.

"Sure. The guestrooms are over there" Hex showed them the guestrooms.

"Okay. I guess we go sightseeing here too Hex. And uh is that yours?" Silver sees a pet cobra.

"Uhh….is that cobra your pet? No offense but don't you think it's dangerous?" Blaze asked.

"No he's totally mellow. And my Anubis servants will help you with anything you like, come here now" Hex snaps her fingers, making four servants of hers appear.

"Wow, Anubis statues?" Blaze said.

"Yep. Tell them what you want" Hex said.

Blaze then clears her throat and says to them "May I have a foot-massage with fruits?"

"With pleasure. Follow us" one of the Anubis statues said, leading her to the couch where they remove her shoes.

"Wow. Is Egypt a place of royalties?" Shadow asked.

"In ancient times they were" Hex said.

"Okay. My so called traitor to father is emperor of Planet Doom" Shadow said.

"Cool. But let's forget him and think of something else" Hex said.

"No, he's gonna use the chaos emeralds to kill us all!" Shadow said.

"Oh, my Ra!" Hex gasped.

"I'm not kidding. But I don't know when he's gonna do that. Eclipse might try getting the Emeralds before us" Shadow said.

"We gotta get to the Sphinx right now. But we can't just break in there. There are agents around here and we don't speak Arabic" Nebula said.

"I can speak Arabic" Hex said smiling.

"Alright. But Nebula, stay were you are safe from more monsters" Shadow said to Nebula.

"No, I'm coming with you guys. If those alien monsters are after me, I can't let it chase me in Cairo to watch the people get hurt. And I'm not gonna be scared again" Nebula said.

"Fine let's go my girl" Shadow said. He, Hex and Nebula heads outside and goes to the Sphinx during the night. The rest of the gang stayed.

 **xxx**

Hex and Nebula were at the clothing store to buy the black niqab veil face to protect their face from the sand blowing in the faces. Shadow was confused at this but when he looks at the people wearing veil, turbans, or normal American clothing, it was different.

"Better get one too, Shadow" Hex hands him a veil too with a turban.

"Um, what's this for? And why are the people wearing them?" Shadow asked.

"For safety from sandstorms or sun heat to prevent headache" Hex said.

"Oh. Right. Well let's go for the Sphinx after you paid for the veils and turban" Shadow said.

"Yup, but it has been rules in ladies covering their faces in most areas due to the religion Islam" Nebula said. They later go to pay for their veils and Shadow's turban.

"I love fashion in Egypt. Now come on lovebirds. Put them on so we can go get the camels to help us get to the Sphinx" Hex said.

"Okay then. But I see you got cars in Cairo" Shadow said.

"Yeah, but I'm more used to camels and they can take the sand in the desert" Hex giggled.

"Okay, let's go" Shadow jumps on his camel after putting on his veil and turban. Nebula and Hex got theirs on too and they got on their camels, heading toward the Sphinx.

"Wow, I've never seen camels before. But wouldn't they get tired in the heat? Or end up getting thirsty for water?" Shadow asked.

"They got fat in their humps and they can survive without water for weeks" Hex said.

"Cool. I guess I could get my own" Shadow joked.

Their camels made very loud grunt noises that they do all the time in the desert.

"There it is. The Sphinx!" Hex points at the Sphinx.

"Wow. No nose and no beard. I wonder how long it's gonna live over the years" Nebula said.

"How old is it?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. Over 5,000 years old I guess" Nebula said.

"According to this, we must dig under the Sphinx, but we need to get past the tourists and the guards" Hex said, pointing at some tourists going to the Sphinx either to take pictures, videos or selfies. Other camels were there as well and the guards were at the Sphinx and the pyramids.

"Damn, we got to distract them somehow" Shadow said.

"Hex, do you have something to get pass them?" Nebula asked.

"Watch me" Hex smirked. She sneaks behind some guards and hides behind a sand pile; she then made some hissing sounds like a real snake.

"Hey? It's a snake somewhere here? Better get it away or anyone gets hurt!" One of the guards said.

"Yeah, it must have come that way" they go away to find the one snake that hissed, but they don't know it's Hex.

Nebula and Shadow don't know what the guards are saying in Arabic but they didn't care.

"The deed is done. Now let's get under the Sphinx, there's no entrance" Hex said.

"But it may be a secret lid under it" Nebula said.

"Perhaps there's a…-AAAAHHH!" Shadow fell in the trapdoor and so did the girls too.

The lid closes again and got filled over with sand.

"Great, but I might use my strength to get us out" Shadow said.

"Yes, but the chaos emerald, the yellow one must be in here somewhere" Nebula said and turns on her flashlight.

"Man, I hope there's no such thing as an undead walking mummy" Hex shivers.

"I don't think there are mummies under the Sphinx. But at least I hope there's no scorpions here" Nebula said. They go down the stairs to find many ways and they were unsure what to take.

Nebula looks down and saw a metal scrapped sign written in Arabic writings, "What does this say, Hex?" she hands the sign to her.

"Danger. Keep Out" Hex translated.

"This does not sound good. We better find out which way the chaos emerald is" Shadow said.


	15. Egypt part 3: Yellow Chaos Emerald

**09/29/15**

 **33 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While walking in the underground tomb underneath the Sphinx, Shadow and his earthling friends are still wearing the face covering veil since this underground tomb smells rotten and ancient.

"Big-Ass-Rat, man. I know you like rats but this is no time for lunch break, Hex" Nebula said, ignoring the rats squeaking.

"Yes but they look delicious" Hex said, flickering her tongue under the veil but no use to smell through it.

"Forget the rat. We got an emerald to get" Shadow scoffs. They were unaware danger was inside the tunnels.

"Man, I hate tombs. Filled with disgusting rats and spiders, and corpses" Nebula shivered.

"Well at least there are no human corpses here in the Sphinx" Hex said.

"Or is it?" Nebula asked.

"How are mummies different to corpses?" Shadow asked.

"You don't wanna know but I'll just say it. Mummies are wrapped in bandages and their vital organs are removed" Nebula said.

"Incredible" Shadow said.

"But they keep the heart in the body. The eyes are replaced with jewels or stones, the brain are shredded apart too" Nebula added.

"Okay. On my planet out corpses becomes like dust" Shadow said with a slightly greenish muzzle, hinting disgust.

Above them, some slimy saliva drops on the floor, they looked up to see the Latro creature, the scorpion/spider like alien monster. It growls at them and jumps down, swinging its long tail with a venomous stinger full of poison.

"SSSSGRRRAAAH!"

"Oh, boy. I don't think he's friendly" Hex backs away slowly.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEERCH!" the Latro leaps at them and grabs Shadow and Nebula by the claws, but Nebula uses her blasts to get off it and gets into position to fight the beast.

"Is this one of your brother's alien friends?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Yes. We call this the Latro!" Shadow yelled. Then the Latro attempts to sting Nebula but she dodges it. Shadow's red streaks glowed and he breaks free from the claws to fight it. He then uses his chaos rage to beat the Latro. But the alien monster uses its web to glue Shadow on the wall.

"Shadow!" Nebula gasped, "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG YOU MONSTER!" her eyes glowed purple.

The Latro turns to her and uses its web to glue her feet to the floor but missed when Nebula flies over.

"ARRRGGHHH!" she fires a purple energy beam at the Latro's tail stinger.

The stinger exploded and its poison splatters everywhere. The Latro growls angrily at Nebula and pounced on her with its eight lets, about to bite her head off. That until Hex appeared and throws a pink blast at it.

Shadow was able to get out of the sticky web glue with his chaos blasts from his hands, "Hey, Latro!" he got the alien monster's attention, "Sting on this!" he threw his chaos spears at it.

It hits the forehead of the monster and it began slam it's stinger-less tail around and charges at Shadow. But Shadow ran to make a black tornado to do a killing move on it.

"EAT THIS!" Shadow picked up a steel rod and threw it in the Latro's mouth. It penetrated the alien monster's head and it collapsed on the ground.

"Is it dead?" Nebula asked.

"I hope it is. That stinger is very poisonous than my venom from my fangs" Hex said.

"Yep, let's find the emerald" Shadow said. They then checked every chamber in the tomb and there were many crates and even dead rats lying with the spider-webs, then they saw something shining from the Sobek statue's mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hex said.

"Yup, the yellow Chaos Emerald" Nebula said, "But first we need to look around just to be sure there are no booby traps. You know what happens when we grab the artifact it can trigger a trap" she said.

"Alright, but it's just a Chaos Emerald" Shadow said. They looked around but found no button or lever there.

"Hmph, nothing. I'll just take it" Shadow picked the chaos emerald and it seemed nothing happened except...

"Wait a minute. It sounds like water" Shadow's ear twitches. From the walls water ran through and it burst open filling the chamber with water.

"You said there's no lever here!" Hex said as the water began rising to her waist.

"Check again before these things eats us!" Shadow points at the heads poking from the water, crocodiles!

"Ahhh! Nile Crocodiles! Not good!" Hex shrieked.

"We gotta find something to get us out of here before we all drown!" Nebula said.

"But we gotta defeat the crocodiles first and fast!" Hex said.

Shadow grabs one of the crocs and threw it to the walls and kicks another one. He threw one to Nebula who knocks it out. Hex was swiping with her tail and kicks them and used her bad luck powers.

"Careful, Shadow! These crocodiles have a very strong bite! So watch out!" Nebula warned Shadow while snapping the crocodile's jaws with her strength. Hearing the jaw bones crunch.

"Okay, hope they won't death-roll me!" Shadow punched the crocodile that bit his hover shoes.

"We're running out of time, guys! I'll hold them off while you two find something in the water to get us out!" Hex said, shooting her bad luck jinxes at the crocodiles.

"We're on it, Hex!" Nebula said, takes a deep breath and swims down in the water. Shadow did the same too and follows her underwater.

They looked around until Nebula saw something on the wall, a hidden switch. She swims back up to tell Hex that she found a way to get out.

"I got it!" Nebula poked her head from the water.

"Okay, coming!" Hex dives down and dodged the crocodiles that were snapping after them. Nebula presses the switch and an opening causes them all to get thrown out like a waterslide.

Once they come out, the crocodiles fell out as well and they still tried to bite them, but they were much quicker and they ran away from the crocodiles.

"Phew, let's get back your place" Shadow said, walking with Hex and Nebula.

"Yes and we need to get ourselves dry" Nebula said. They headed to the daylight in the Nile River on their way home.

 **xxx**

At Hex's house, Blaze was looking from the view on the balcony and wondered when they'll be back.

"I better hope they got the chaos emerald here. The next one must be at Italy I bet" Blaze said to herself.

"Don't worry, Blaze. They will. And I just hope that Knuckles can stop listening to the song from Monster High Boo York movie. He's been playing that song like 20 times" Silver said, feeling annoyed.

Knuckles was listening to the song 'Empire' by Nefera and Ramses De Nile from the movie Monster High Boo York Boo York.

He was humming to the song and tapped his feet. Tails came in and he was also annoyed.

"Knuckles stop playing that song. Stop it!" Tails tries to make him turn it off. But Knuckles didn't listen and this forces Tails to turn it off himself.

"Hey, I like that song!" Knuckles snapped and got up.

"You listened to it twenty times now, man!" Tails said, "And don't touch Hex's iPhone music player thingy"

"Fine! But now the guys should be back in any minute" Knuckles said. As he said that, Hex along with Nebula and Shadow came in with the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Ah, good job guys. You got the yellow Chaos Emerald!" Tails smiled at this.

"Yeah, it's a long story but we got it right now" Shadow said.

"The next one, the green one is in Italy" Tails said.


	16. Italy part 1: Tuscany Hot Springs

**09/30/15**

 **34 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hex realized that someone touched her iPhone attached to the stereo system; she flicks her tongue to detect the scent in the air.

"Knuckles, did you touch my stereo?" Hex asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Uh, no. I did not, I wouldn't" Knuckles lied.

"You're lying, Knuckles. I saw you played a song from Monster High" Hex showed Knuckles her iPhone's playlist.

"Fine, I did. I just like that music it got stuck in my damn head!" Knuckles said.

"Uh huh? I better get it secured next time or you better ask" Hex said to him.

"Okay then. Sheesh" Knuckles shook his head in annoyance.

"So the next location is in Italy, huh?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Yup. It's in Rome, in the Colosseum" Tails said.

"Alright. In a public area no Alien monster won't get us right or will it?" Nebula wondered.

"It might come one or two, Eclipse knows where we are" Shadow said.

"We better keep an eye out. But first, can we visit Tuscany, Italy? I heard they have hot springs" Blaze said with excitement.

"That sounds like fun! Hot springs are really good for our bodies!" Nebula said.

"Well...sure ladies. We settle down at Tuscany and then we go to Rome" Tails said.

"Then let's go then. Hex you wanna hang out?" Nebula asked Hex.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm already warmed up here. Good luck finding all the Chaos Emeralds" Hex said.

"Good Bye Hex, it was an honor to have your help here" Nebula hugs her.

"No problem old pal, see you next time" Hex said.

 **xxx**

Later the group heads back to the plane after saying good bye to Hex. They fasten their seatbelts and heads to Tuscany to enjoy the hot springs.

"I hope Venice doesn't annoy me that much with his Italian accent" Silver said to himself.

"So what ancient history did Italy have?" Shadow asked.

"Well….I don't know about their ancient history but I do know about the Pompeii" Nebula said.

"What's special about Pompeii?" Shadow asked.

"It got buried in volcanic ash when Vesuvius erupted in 79 A.C, but it got rediscovered in the 1600's I believe" Nebula said.

"How bad was it?" Shadow asked.

"Very, people died" Nebula added.

"Oh my gosh. That's gruesome" Shadow said.

"Yeah. It's really bad" Nebula said, "No one survived. It was tragic over thousand years ago. Everyone and a few animals died. Here's what they look like when that happened" she takes out her iPhone and taps on the Safari icon, searching on the Google images of the Pompeii bodies.

Shadow was a bit surprised at seeing the bodies.

"My god" was all he could say about the bodies.

"Yes, many tried to escape by boats but the water was unstable by the volcano" Nebula added.

"Poor earthlings. But that won't happen again?" Shadow asked.

"Who knows, but I don't think that will ever happen again" Nebula said.

"Guys, we are arriving to Tuscany in a few minutes" Tails said. The crew turned their attention to the seatbelts and adjusts them in for landing. Tails lowers the plane below the clouds and they have come to central Italy where Tuscany is. They landed at the grass field and once the Tornado stopped, they got out from the plane and they saw a sign where Tuscany is.

"I can't read Italian, man. Sometimes it just sounds a bit like Spanish" Knuckles said.

"Tuscany Le sorgenti calde" Silver reads in Italian.

"What does the sign say?" Blaze asked.

"Tuscany Hot Springs, the part called Petriolo is just a half hour away from Siena. We can just walk to there, it's not far away" Silver said.

"Man, when we get there I'm gonna need some relaxation" Nebula said.

"Yup, we sure will" Silver smiled and they began walking there, Tails then locks the plane and follows them to the hot springs.

 **xxx**

From Eclipse's spaceship, he was growling in anger that once again a monster has been defeated in Egypt.

"Man, I got to get a stronger monster or many more. It seems the chaos emerald is not at that location they are now" Eclipse said. Then he noticed the signal of the chaos emerald in the Roman Colosseum.

"But at least I can use a camouflaged creature to make the chaos emerald a bait" Eclipse said and looks at a centaur-like alien monster which changed to its exhibits walls color.

"Patience, my friend. Once those earthlings are at the Colosseum, you know what to do" Eclipse said to the monster.

The monster nods and licked its lips at seeing the group on screen.

"Yes, good. Them" Eclipse grins evilly.

 **xxx**

A half-hour later after arriving at the hot springs, they saw many people relaxing in the springs. But Shadow noticed that the humans and mobians are wearing something different. He saw the females wearing either two-piece clothing or one clothing on their torso while the males are just wearing shorts.

"Man, it looks the water is steamed up. Are you sure that's safe?" Shadow asked.

"Totally safe, unless you don't want dried up feet" Nebula giggled.

"If I bath too long" Shadow guessed, Nebula nods. The group goes to the changing room to put on their swim-attire; Shadow borrowed a pair of dark-blue shorts.

"So hot springs are always near the volcano?" Shadow asked, putting on the swim shorts.

"Yup, the natural ones are often near a volcano which is inactive, so the water is not like acid. So there's no need to worry Shadow" Tails said.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering" Shadow said. He walked out from the changing room and takes a towel with him. He goes to the hot springs and felt the water with his toes. It was a bit warm and he steps down into it and lets out a sigh of relaxation.

"Hey, guys" Blaze and Nebula arrived, wearing their two-piece swim suits.

Shadow turned to see Nebula in her purple two-piece swimsuit and he blushed at the sight of it, "Whoa, Nebs is so beautiful" Shadow thought.

"How's the water Shads?" Nebula asked him, sitting next to him.

"Uh...fine I guess" Shadow stuttered nervously. Silver saw his kitty girlfriend and made a playful meow at her.

"You look gorgeous, Blaze" Silver said to Blaze.

"Thanks, Silver" Blaze said, joining him in the hot springs.

"Wow, I've never felt so….relaxed. It's like healing my body" Shadow said with a relaxation sigh.

"Oh Shads, you look too handsome with your abs visible" Nebula touched his six-pack on his belly.

Suddenly Shadow purred lowly at her touch on his abs.

"*purrrrrrr*"

"You're purring Shadow?" Nebula heard his purr.

"N-no" Shadow blushed.

"Its normal silly, I purr too" Nebula giggled.

"Wow. So I'm not the only one that purrs. Do the earthlings purr too?" Shadow asked.

"Only a few felines and some hedgehogs do" Nebula said, resting her head on his chest-fur. Knuckles and Tails awed at this and so did Blaze and Silver.


	17. Italy part 2: Silver's Brother

**10/01/15**

 **37 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **Avani the Snow Leopard is Blaze's cousin. I don't wanna say how they're related when they are different felines. So don't ask. She's from the Himalayas and she has ice powers. She even speaks with a Russian accent.**

 **Venice belongs to probably SEGA. The original character of Silver the Hedgehog.**

 **Avani belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After having fun in the hot springs, Shadow and his friends got out and went to change back to their regular attire in the changing room. Shadow and his male friends simply wear shoes and gloves.

"I gotta say, that was fun in the hot springs" Shadow said.

"That's cool man. You are really enjoying it" Silver pats his shoulder.

"Yup, our girlfriends were...how should I put it...hot" Shadow said.

"Well Blaze is hot, literally since she got fire powers" Silver said.

"Oh, yup. But let's go and meet them" Shadow said.

The girls were outside their changing room and they were waiting for the boys.

"Say Nebula, your boyfriend sure looks handsome when his abs was shown" Blaze said to Nebula.

"Ah cut it out Blaze. I know that" Nebula scoffs playfully, "For an alien hedgehog he is quite handsome, sexy, and charming than my ex-boyfriend Scourge"

"Yeah. Scourge is ugly with those scars and sharp razor teeth" Blaze said. As she said that, the guys arrived from the changing room.

"What were you talking about girls?" Shadow asked them.

"About my ex-boyfriend Scourge" Nebula said.

"He broke up with you right?" Shadow guessed.

"No, I did. He cheated on me with a female fox. I never want to see him again" Nebula said.

"Good. But I would never do that" Shadow said.

"Say guys, who wants pizza?" Tails asked them all.

"Yeah, I'm starving. And I know just the place to get pizza in Italy" Silver said.

 **xxx**

At some place near the hot springs, a blue snow leopard with ice-blue spots was serving food to the customers.

"Venice, are next order done?" she spoke in a Russian accent.

"Don't-a worry, it's on the way!" a hedgehog similar to Silver came out with some pasta in his hand. He had a different color on his chest-fur and golden tattoos.

"Thanks Venice" the snow leopard said and goes to give the customer his order.

"Don't forget the drinks too, Avani. But I'll do it now" Venice used his telekinesis to pour water in the glass to give it to the customer.

As the group passes the bar, Silver noticed Venice and the blue snow leopard in the restaurant.

"Here it is. Let me go in first, it's a family thing" Silver said, he walks in and Venice sees him.

"Oh Silver, fratellino, it's been a while" Venice got happy at seeing his younger brother coming.

"Yeah, and I got friends with me" Silver showed him his friends.

"Hello there, I'm Shadow if you wonder" Shadow introduced himself to Venice.

"Welcome Shadow and you must be Nebula's new boyfriend? If yes congratulations" Venice said and shakes his hand quickly.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Scourge and I broke up" Nebula said.

"Oh, Scourge's not a good person. He is an idiot" Venice said.

"I know" Nebula said.

"Say, bro. Do you have any good pizzas for us? Shadow is new here" Silver said.

"Sure, sit over there to the table that has places for you all. The pizza will be done in a few minutes" Venice said, handing them the menu. Shadow looks at the menu while heading to the table and he continued while sitting down.

"I think I would choose pepperoni pizza" Shadow said. He then handed over the menu to the rest of the group. The snow leopard came in to take their orders.

"Hello guys, may I take your order?" she asked them kindly.

"I haven't decided yet, Avani" Blaze said.

"Wait. You know her?" Tails asked.

"Of course. She's my cousin" Blaze said.

"How come, you are a cat and she's a snow leopard" Tails said.

"Some in my family are both cats and snow leopards, but I'm cat" Blaze said.

"Oh. Right" Tails shrugs.

Then Blaze pokes at her order, "I'll take the anchovy pizza" Blaze said.

"Okay cuz. Next?" Avani asked Tails.

"Spinach toppings please" Tails said.

"Cheese pizza please" Nebula said.

"I'll have the sausage toppings" Knuckles said.

"And you Silver?" Avani said while writing down orders.

"I think I'll have what Nebula is having" Silver said.

"Alright, I'll tell Venice your orders, and you want water to drink or what?" Avani asked them again.

"Water would do please and uh, can you make it cold?" Blaze asked.

"Da, I'll be right back" Avani said and heads for the kitchen.

"She sounds Russian, Blaze. Is she from there?" Tails wondered.

"No, she's from Himalayas" Blaze said.

"Oh" Tails nodded.

"So what does the Roman Colosseum look like? Is it an ancient temple or something?" Shadow asked.

"Not exactly an ancient temple. It's an arena where ancient romans watch gladiators and all kinds of events. In ancient times, gladiators face against wild vicious animals from cages" Nebula said.

"What kind of animals?" Shadow asked.

"Rhinos, hippos, lions, elephants, giraffes, bears, panthers, crocodiles, leopards, Caspian tigers, and ostriches. That's all I can list of" Nebula said.

"Whoa, that's a lot of animals. Do they do those events right now?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Not anymore. That was ancient history" Nebula said.

"I see. I guess that it has been lions in Europe once" Shadow said.

"Yep, but now they only exist in Africa and in a small national park in northern India where there are over 500 lions" Nebula said.

"Wow. They must be the ancient lions that were in the arena" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

After 10 minutes, their pizzas were done.

Shadow then takes the first slice of his pizza and eats it, "This tastes good. Sweet and spicy" he then swallowed the slice.

Nebula simply smiled at watching him like the pizza and she had a cheese pizza for herself, she did not like pepperoni.

The others enjoyed their pizzas as well and Silver gave thumbs up to Venice who peeks out from the kitchen.

He saw that as a good job sign, "Grazie, Silver"

"So how was the pizza, Shads?" Nebula asked.

"Pretty good" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Later after having their lunch, the group had a short talk with Venice.

"So what brings you and your friends here, Shadow?" Venice asks Shadow.

"You may not believe it but I'm an alien hedgehog" Shadow said.

"Eh, I'm not buying it" Venice said.

"Perhaps we should show in private, Venice" Nebula said, bring Venice outside along with Shadow. They walk to the dark alley and just to be sure they're not being watched by humans or mobians.

"All right, don't scream. Here comes his alien side" Nebula said, holding three fingers and counts down for Shadow to show his half alien side.

"3, 2, 1" Nebula counted down.

Shadow made his red streaks turn to the tops of his quills and his eyes becomes three in count and they are dark yellow in colors. His fangs grew sharper.

"*SCREEEEEEEEEECH*" he screeched like an alien for a few seconds before turning back to normal. Venice freaked out but Nebula quickly covered his mouth to prevent from screaming.

"MMMPH!" Venice screamed muffled.

"Okay, he now believe you, Shadow. Let's not do that again" Nebula pleaded.

"I know, I hate that form anyway. That's not even my true form, I was born with that hedgehog form" Shadow said.

Venice struggled from Nebula and he gasped for air, "What-a scary form. You are a monstrous" he said.

"Venice, don't ever say that. I know you got scared for a few seconds but he's a good alien hedgehog. He won't harm anyone. But you can't tell anyone about this" Nebula said.

"Promise, I won't tell anyone about this. But you, yes you Shadow better stay that normal form permanently. Alien form hideous" Venice said, glaring at Shadow.

"Venice, don't be rude. This is the real Shadow. It doesn't matter how he looks. He's not really pure alien. He's just a half alien hedgehog" Nebula said.

"Okay then, signorina. I better not upset him" Venice said.

"It's alright, Venice. I won't do that again ever" Shadow said.


	18. Italy part 3: Green Chaos Emerald

**10/02/15**

 **39 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **Man, since I live in the northeast of America, Hurricane Joaquin is heading this way on Monday. I hope its not a deadly one like Hurricane Sandy. I hope you guys survive this storm.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later after saying good bye to Venice and Avani, they go back to Tornado to get to Rome where the green chaos emerald is at the Roman Colosseum.

"I checked again guys for the Green chaos emerald. It's not in the forum of Rome but in the Colosseum itself, in the hallways where the arena was having its battles, there's no sand floor on the arena right now" Tails said.

"So it must be underneath the Colosseum. There's gotta be a secret passage or something in the arena" Knuckles said.

"I believe it's where they used to keep the animals in" Tails said.

"That means we got to get pass the guards" Knuckles said.

"Oh, man. How can they put the animals in there? They don't do those things anymore" Nebula said.

"That was in the past. They do no such thing anymore. We won't do that again" Tails said.

They found the Colosseum but there were no people or tourists in there which was quite odd and how quiet it is. All of a sudden, chariot horses neighed in fear, galloping really fast for no reason to get away from the Colosseum.

"Watch out!" Silver moved out of the way. Everyone moved out of the way too.

"What's going on here?!" Nebula gasped.

"Un mostro! Tutti scappare! E 'nel Colosseo! Correre per la vostra vita!" one of the tourists running away, passing the heroes. Along with everyone screaming in horror.

 _ **(Eng: A monster! Everybody run away! It's in the Colosseum! Run for your lives!)**_

"What are they saying?" Blaze asked Silver.

"They're saying there's a monster in the Colosseum" Silver said.

Nebula gasped at what she saw; a non-mobian horse injured badly outside the Colosseum. She runs towards the horse and calms it down that she's not gonna hurt him.

"Shh…shhh….it's okay. I'm here to help. Now don't move" Nebula's hand glowed purple and she touched the horse's wound on its hind leg to heal it.

The horse stopped neigh in pain and looked confused what she's doing. She had healed its hind leg.

"There, go and find your owner" Nebula said to the horse, it then ran away to find its owner. The heroes go to the guards to ask what's going on.

"Cosa sta succedendo? E quale mostro aspetto aveva?" Silver asked in Italian.

 _ **(Eng: What's going on? And what monster did it look like?)**_

"A proposito di pochi minuti fa. Sembra un centauro!" one of the guards said.

 _ **(Eng: About a few minutes ago. It looks like a centaur!)**_

"What did they say?" Shadow asked.

"They said that the monster looked like a centaur" Silver said.

"A centaur? I never heard it. What is that?" Shadow asked.

"It's a mythological creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse" Nebula said.

"Oh. Let's go in there and see where it is" Shadow said.

"Ci occuperemo di questo. Abbiamo ottenuto superpotenze" Silver tells the guards.

 _ **(Eng: We'll deal with this. We got superpowers.)**_

"Davvero?" One guard asked.

 _ **(Eng: For real?)**_

Silver showed that his tattoos on his palms glowed and he opens the gates himself without hands.

"Ok, go e sconfiggerlo" the guards let them in to fight it.

 _ **(Eng: Ok, go and defeat him)**_

They got in pass the merchandise store in the colosseum and sees the wrecked arena inside, much of the building has been plundered in parts after an earthquake.

"Wow. The chaos emerald must be under where the arena had the animals. But we got to find this 'centaur' thing first" Tails said.

"Shadow, does this centaur thing look anything like a type of alien before?" Nebula asked.

"I've seen it once but it was only a baby in a different alien planet" Shadow said, "I don't know how big the adult one looks like"

"Probably bigger than a normal horse" Nebula guessed.

"Guys, I think I found a passage but it's too dark to see" Knuckles said.

"I can light flames from my hands but I'm not sure if there's something flammable down there. It might be too dangerous" Blaze said.

"Good point, Blaze. Only Nebula and I can make light from our hands" Silver said.

"I guess it's up to Nebula and Silver to go with you, Shadow" Tails said.

"All right. Keep an eye out if you see the centaur monster" Shadow said to him.

"Okay. We'll be in touch" Tails said.

Shadow, Silver and Nebula gets down in the arena under the ground and goes between the ways where the romans brought the animals up through. Luckily there were no scary skeletons in there. Then Shadow thought of something of the monster.

"I forgot one thing, it can camouflage so be careful" Shadow said.

"That's gonna be hard. Here on Earth there are some animals that can camouflage themselves to hide" Silver said, using his ESP powers from his hands for light.

"Chameleons are very hard for us to see when they change colors as their camouflage" Nebula said, using her purple energy blast ball from her hands to light up.

"But how are we gonna know where this thing is?" Silver said.

"Easy, Silver. We don't use our eyes, we use our ears. Remember back when we were kids we played Blind Man's Bluff game" Nebula said.

"Oh, yeah. That kind a blind tag game. That's a good idea" Silver said.

"Yup. So use your ears now Shadow" Nebula said to Shadow; he nods and they continue to search. They looked everywhere but they don't see the alien monster.

"Great, a dead end but running water" Silver said.

"No, there's a hoof track here. So the alien centaur must've swim down there. I'm guessing its going after the chaos emerald" Nebula said.

"We gotta get there fast before it reaches the emerald. We got to swim down there" Silver said.

"Then let's go, guys" Shadow said, takes a deep breath and dives in the water. Silver and Nebula did the same and dives in the water.

They found a tunnel underwater and they didn't see the centaur monster yet. Pretty soon they're gonna need to find the surface before they run out of air and drown. Shadow found the surface and tells the two to quickly swim up. As they reached the surface, they gasped for air.

"Well, we found the surface" Silver panted heavily.

"Yeah, before we ran out of air" Nebula coughed.

"Guys, I see something shiny over there" Shadow points at the green object standing on top of the column, "The green Chaos Emerald. Come on!" he gets out of the water. So did Nebula and Silver too.

All of a sudden, a cage dropped down on the Chaos Emerald to prevent the intruder from coming too close to it.

"Damn it!" Nebula said, "Just what I thought it was gonna happen"

"Oh boy. I don't think he's happy to see us, guys" Silver backs away from the centaur-like alien that was behind Shadow and Nebula.

It had four red eyes; the upper body looked almost human but it has a wide big mouth that can open up wide enough like a snake. The lower body was like a horse but its hooves are very strong to stomp the victim hard enough to the ground.

"GNAAAAAARGH!" the alien centaur creature roared and kicks Shadow and Nebula from behind, sending them to the wall. Silver then levitates some rocks and sends them toward the centaur creature, but he fires flames from the mouth and the rocks exploded.

"RAAAAGH!" the centaur creature roared and rushes toward Silver.

Then it swipes its tail to knock Silver down, then stomped on his hands hard!

"ARRGH!" Silver screamed in pain. Then the centaur turned to use fire from its rear end.

"Oh no! Not that!" Silver gasped. But just as it was gonna fire, Shadow moved Silver aside.

"Nebs! Help Silver!" Shadow screamed.

"Okay!" Nebula grabs Silver and placed him down at a pillar. His hands looked broken and he was wincing in pain.

"Distract it while I heal!" Nebula cried out to Shadow.

"Okay!" Shadow screamed. His streaks glowed and he punched the centaur hard in the mouth and knocks out some teeth.

Silver groans when his bones in his hands began to heal by Nebula's healing powers. As soon as the blood from his hands stopped bleeding, his hands are now back to normal.

"Thanks" Silver sighs in relief.

"No problem. Now let's kick some Alien ass!" Nebula said, she flies up with Silver and they fire their blasts at the centaur alien. Then Shadow spin-dashed at the gut of the monster.

Then Nebula was behind the centaur and fires at the rear. This makes it turn and fires laser blasts at her with the eyes, but two blast accidently hits its tail root.

"YEAH! That's how you blast your own damn ass!" Nebula taunts it.

But now the centaur alien was angry for real and it grabs Nebula and slams her at the floor hard.

"Ugh! Oh, shit!" Nebula quickly grabbed the front hooves from almost stomping her, "Buck off!" she used her super strength to push the centaur off.

"Finish him!" Shadow yelled. Nebula nods and fires a powerful blast on the centaur. Then Nebula jumps on it and snaps its neck, a loud cracking noise was heard. Then Silver used his telekinesis to tilt over a pillar on the remains to make sure it stays dead.

"Blast your damn ass in Hell" Silver glared at the dead alien centaur.

"Yeah. Now let's get to the emerald" Shadow said. He goes up to the caged Green chaos emerald and breaks the cage with his strength.

"Good, now let's get back and tell everyone the beast is dead" Nebula said.

"But we have to go back to the way we came in. Another swim fun again" Silver said sarcastically.

"Yeah. We can't blow up the ceiling. It's very fragile and it can take down the Colosseum" Nebula said.

"Let's take the same way we came" Shadow said, stuffing the chaos emerald into his quills. He then dives into the water with the others.


	19. Japan part 1: Mall Shopping

**10/03/15**

 **41 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tails, Knuckles and Blaze waited for them to come out and they didn't the monster anywhere, but they didn't know it was dead.

"I hope they're okay" Blaze said in concern.

"They will be alright Blaze. I guarantee that" Tails said. Then they look down to see Silver, Shadow and Nebula fully unharmed and they flew up to them.

"We got the chaos emerald guys" Shadow showed them the chaos emerald.

"Awesome! You guys are alive! What happened to the beast?" Knuckles asked.

"We destroyed it" Silver said.

Blaze smiled at her boyfriend and hugged him, "That's my hero" she said in a calm voice.

"Yeah thanks" Silver smiled back.

"Well guys, next emerald is in Tokyo" Tails said.

"Awesome! My favorite Asian country" Nebula said.

"Yep, but my ex-girlfriend Scoria lives there" Silver sighs.

"Yeah. But let's go now" Tails said. They all got out from the Colosseum.

"Hai sconfitto la bestia?" one guard asked.

 _ **(Eng: Have you defeated the beast?)**_

"Sì, ma non ditelo a nessuno che abbiamo fatto da quando siamo in fretta di Giappone" Silver said to them.

 _ **(Eng: Yes but don't tell anyone that we did it since we are in a hurry to Japan.)**_

"Certamente. E vi ringrazio molto" the guard said.

 _ **(Eng: Of course. And thank you very much.)**_

"Bene, arrivederci" Silver said before following the group to the plane.

 _ **(Eng: Good, Good bye)**_

* * *

They all got onboard and lifts off to Japan. Silver looked down from the window at Rome and it was a pretty view of the city, "I'm gonna miss Rome now" he whispered to himself.

"Yep. But now we are going to Tokyo to find the chaos emerald there. Say Tails, is it the purple one this time?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Yup. But the thing is that it's stolen by someone. Silver, you're not gonna like this" Tails said.

"Why?" Silver said.

"It's stolen by your ex-girlfriend Scoria" Tails said.

"Grrrr! Her again. I am gonna be so pissed off to see her face again" Silver growled lowly and crossed his arms.

"Who's Scoria?" Shadow asked.

"She's a mobian red fox with pink hair. She and I used to be a couple until I discovered she was dating another guy behind my back. So I broke up with her and she was boiling mad from her lava powers. Now that if she sees me again she'll go obsess with me all over again" Silver said.

"And according to this. She's hosting a night party at the….Great, I can't read Japanese. What does this say, Silver?" Tails let Silver look at the iPad screen.

"Fujinaitokurabu. That means Fuji Nightclub" Silver said.

"Okay, you got to get into there to get it" Tails said.

"Why me?" Silver asked.

"Because you know her well" Tails said.

"Fine, but if it does not work, then I'm out" Silver said.

"Okay. That means we got to sneak in there but you have to get to Scoria's room somehow" Tails said.

"But how? Am I gonna sneak into a vent and use my telekinesis to grab the emerald while she's asleep or what?" Silver asked.

"We'll figure out somehow" Tails said.

"It's already night time. This is gonna be so cool to see the city of Tokyo!" Nebula squealed in excitement.

"Uh, why?" Shadow asked.

"Because they got many cool stuff and clothes to shop. It's often this city the movie monster Godzilla attacks in. But he does not exist and we are cool. But you are gonna like it" Nebula said.

"Uh, okay" Shadow said and smiles a bit.

 **xxx**

As night time is all over the Japan area, Tails lands the plane somewhere in the open area near the city.

"Wow, what a beautiful view of the city" Shadow was amazed by the sight of the city.

"Yep, it got most population in the world I believe" Nebula said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" Blaze said and they go down to the city.

They walked down a street with stores and Shadow did not understand the Japanese words on the signs on the street.

"Man, I can't read this language. I guess I need to learn Japanese" Shadow thought. He then passes a store that sells kaiju action-figures, like Gamera the giant turtle. He stares at the Gamera figure.

"That's a hideous looking turtle, Nebula" Shadow said.

"That's an action-figure of Gamera, friend to all children" Nebula explained to him.

"Cool, he must be an awesome turtle" Shadow said.

"Yep, but not as awesome as Godzilla or Pokemon" Nebula chuckled.

 **xxx**

While looking around at Tokyo city, they went inside the mall building to buy tuxedos and dresses. Shadow looked at the mannequin with no head which almost freaked him out.

"Don't worry, Shadow. It's called a mannequin. It's not a real person" Nebula said.

"Oh. But what's it for exactly?" Shadow asked.

"To show the clothes in the stores so customers will buy them" Nebula said.

"Oh. Okay" Shadow shrugs.

"We need to find a disguise for Silver, he's got to be not recognized by Scoria. We'll worry about that later" Nebula said.

"Right now, we need to find some awesome outfits for the party night. Nebula and I will go the ladies' section. You boys help Shadow at the men's section" Blaze said.

As they went in separate ways in the mall, the boys walked to the men's section area to find the perfect tuxedo suit for Shadow; for his first time.

Tails checked one that was dark-blue and held it for Shadow, "Try this, its style" Tails said.

"Okay" Shadow takes it and goes in to a changing room. He took off his hover-shoes and puts the pants on first, and then he puts on the shirt. He put on the tuxedo last.

"Whoa. I look…..good" he said to himself in the mirror.

"Try this bow-tie, it makes you look cooler" Tails hands him the bow tie.

"But can you help me fix it? It's the first time" Shadow said.

"Okay, hold still" Tails said. Shadow crouched down and allows Tails to fix his tie.

After a few attempts, he finished fixing the tie. Shadow goes back to the mirror and sees he looks better with the tie.

"Wow, I look much better now" Shadow smiled some.

"Yup, a true party dude you are" Tails chuckled.

"I wonder how Nebula will react when she sees you in this outfit" Silver grinned.

 **xxx**

With the girls; Blaze and Nebula aren't that slow at picking what dress they want. Nebula picked the black fitted strapless dress and black leather cone-heel pumps. Blaze picked the dark-violet square-neck mini-dress and black leather cone-heel pumps.

They go inside each changing room and after a few minutes they came out.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Blaze said to Nebula.

"Thanks Blaze. You better bring out the kitty on Silver" Nebula joked.

"Yup, I know" Blaze grinned.

"We better show them later Nebs. But first we need to find a disguise for Silver" Blaze said.

"Yup. Let's do it!" Nebula grinned.

 **xxx**

A while later, the boys were back at Tails' plane waiting for the girls to be back.

"Well, when are they coming back?" Knuckles wondered very impatiently.

"Anytime now. I got to get the chaos emerald soon" Silver said. Shadow was standing at a cliff to have a view over the city.

He has never seen a more modern city than Station Square, seeing Tokyo Tower glowing. He then goes back to the others, "The girls will be back, right?"  
"Don't worry, Shads. They'll be back. In our world, girls just love shopping a lot than boys" Tails said, "And I think Blaze and Nebula are probably looking for a disguise for Silver"

"Hmph! I hope it's nothing too stupid for me" Silver crossed his arms.

"We're back. Sorry we took too long" Blaze walked in along with Nebula.

"So what's my disguise, girls?" Silver asked.

"Well…..I know you're not gonna like it but….we got this" Blaze held out the supplies for Silver.

Silver was not happy at all for what he saw, "Oh, hell no! Nuh uh! No way am I gonna look like that!" he backs away.

"Sorry, Silvy" Blaze smirked evilly as she and Nebula tackled him down.

"NOO! GET OFF ME GIRLS!" Silver struggled.


	20. Japan part 2: Purple Chaos Emerald

**10/04/15**

 **43 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later after putting the disguise for Silver, he did not agree to this for what he thought he had in mind but if he wants to hide his real self from Scoria, he'll have to deal with this.

His quills were hidden underneath the black long hair Japanese wig, his shoulder blade-quills and fluffy chest fur were hidden underneath the black silky jacket with white fluffy furred collar to distinguish his chest fur. A black Japanese Sakura Satin dress that looked almost similar to a Chinese Cheongsam minidress and black high heels that the girls got from the mall.

He also wore make-up too which he did not like to wear since he's a boy but he has no choice. Blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick and false eyelashes.

"THIS….IS…..NOT….COOL…..AT ALL!" Silver yelled in anger.

"You wanna get the chaos emerald, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. But when this is over, I'll rip the costume apart and I want to say I hate it!" Silver growled, almost tearing the jacket apart.

"Calm down, Silver. At least you don't look masculine right now. So this might work when Scoria doesn't even realize it's you" Blaze said.

"Yes but you'll burn this all up after it's done. Deal?" Silver raised a brow at her.

"Burn it? No. But once we complete the mission, I'll have the dress. Deal" Blaze said.

"Hmph" Silver looked away.

The gang is inside the bottom floor level of the building. They walk to the elevator to head up to the party. Silver takes a voice-changing pill from Tails; he selected the one with a female symbol on and swallowed it.

"Let's get started" he said in a feminine voice.

"Wow, that's cool" Shadow said.

"Yep, Scoria must be at her office, I'll go and look for it" Silver said.

"Okay Silvana" Blaze said.

"I'll go and ask the bartender first" Silver said. Once they came to the party, Silver goes down to the bartender where to find Scoria. Trying to get used to walking with high heels without tripping over on purpose.

"Konbanwa, watashi wa Scoria ga watashi o kitai shite iru to shinjite imasu" Silver said to the bartender.

 _ **(Eng: Good evening, I believe Scoria is expecting me.)**_

"Kanojo wa anata no ushiro ni rōka kanojo no ofisudedesu" the bartender said.

 _ **(Eng: She's in her office down the hall behind you.)**_

"Arigatō" Silver said and walks down the hall carefully without falling, he's not used to these high heels.

 _ **(Eng: Thank you.)**_

"Guys, I'm heading to Scoria's office" he whispered through his Bluetooth device hidden in his ear.

"Good, be careful now" Tails said through the device.

"Alright, Silver out" Silver whispered and goes down to find Scoria's office. He opens the door.

"Scoria?" he looked into the room and saw she was not there. But he saw the chaos emerald lying on a shelf.

He sneaks up to it and takes it, "Bingo. Guys, I got the chaos emerald. I'm coming to you all"

"Good, come now" Blaze said through the device. Silver nods and just as he thought the mission is over, he saw to his shock several Japanese men carrying guns and no other than Scoria stood there. The Japanese people in the party ran off to get away.

"So you tried to steal my treasure, thief?" she said.

"Yes and it's not your treasure" Silver said in a female voice.

"You sure about that?" Scoria smirked.

"Huh?" Silver holding the chaos emerald was not the real one, it was a fake as it turned to crust old rock-like diamond, "What the? This is a fake!"

"That's right, Silvana. Or should I say, Silver" Scoria smirked that she knows its Silver in the disguise.

"Damn it!" Silver growled that he's caught, "Where's the real chaos emerald, Scoria?"  
"I'll tell you if you dump that purple pussy cat for me" Scoria said.

"Never" Silver glared and this made Scoria snarl in anger.

"Sorera o koroshimasu! Ima sorera o koroshimasu!" Scoria spoke in Japanese to her men.

 _ **(Eng: Kill them! Kill them right now!)**_

Silver quickly jumps over the bar table to dodge from the bullets. So did his friends too, hiding behind the bar stand.

"Karera wa pentohausu de watashi ni shitagatte inai koto o kakuninshitekudasai" Scoria said to her men and walks to the elevator to leave.

 _ **(Eng: Make sure they don't follow me at the penthouse.)**_

Silver did hear what she said and he tosses the high-heels to follow her. But her men with guns are getting in his way and he's not in the mood for this but he'll have to take them down.

"We gotta take the male humans out first" Shadow said.

"But we can't kill them. That would make us a murderer. Just knock them out" Silver said.

"He's right, Shadow. Now come on!" Nebula gets up and shoots her energy blasts at the Japanese men.

They all fell down and Blaze burned their weapons.

"Now, let's get that lava fox!" Shadow said, activating his hover-shoes.

"Wait a minute, guys! We can't go down. Her men are waiting for us there and we'll never make it in time to get to the penthouse" Tails said, looking at the video screen device in his hands.

"That can't be good. So what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"If we can't go down, we'll go up. The roof" Silver said.

Blaze and Nebula ripped the sides of the dress so that their upper legs can stretch out when they run and tossed their high heels aside. Silver did not need to rip the sides of his dress since it's stretchable. But he removed the wig, letting his forelocks and quills puff out. Also the fluffy furred jacket for his chest fur and two blade quills on his back to be shown.

"He's right. The roof is a shorter way than take the stairs" Nebula said, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"And I can't believe I have to run in this dress. Perfect" Silver muttered.

"Oh, stop it. Now let's get to the roof" Blaze said.

Silver then folded up the dress to not be humiliated and flies through the window with Nebula and Tails. Blaze, Knuckles and Shadow ran up through the stairs to the top of the building.

"There's the penthouse, guys. Just across that building over there" Silver said, levitating everyone and flies straight to the penthouse.

Once they came there, Silver lets everyone down and they ran up to the entrance of the penthouse. Once they opened the door some guards where pointing their guns at them and attempts to fire at them. But Blaze fires a fireball at the crystal lamp and it crashes between the guards. Shadow and Silver ran to the right up to the living room and punches down some guards.

"You guys handle the guards! Shadow and I will go after Scoria!" Silver said.

"Okay!" Blaze nodded.

Soon, Shadow and Silver came into the room where the real purple chaos emerald is.

"Well, well, beloved. It seems that you and that red head hedgehog is after this" Scoria said and goes to them.

"But too bad I got some use for it" Scoria placed the purple chaos emerald in the blaster to fire at them, but they hide behind some statues and dodges the blasts.

"Damn it! She's too strong. We can't touch her, Shads. She has volcanic lava powers" Silver said.

"Shit!" Shadow said. Scoria now uses some lava beams at some statues to reveal them out of their positions to use her chaos blaster.

"GET OVER HERE!" she yelled and fires the chaos blaster at them.

"Are you crazy?! Are you trying to roast us?!" Silver flew out of the way.

"No! To make you all surrender. I got use of this" Scoria said.

"You are insane Scoria! You're trying to kill us!" Silver came closer and knocks the blaster from her hands.

Scoria was about to use her lava powers again when Shadow came up behind her and elbows her hard in the back head, knocking her out.

"Silver, take the chaos emerald" Shadow said to Silver. He picked up the chaos blaster and takes out the chaos emerald.

"Now let's get her arrested. But before I want to get out of this dress" Silver said very annoyed.

 **xxx**

A while later after the cops handcuff Scoria, Silver was finally out of that dress for good. Now he's wearing his regular attire; his gloves and boots. But he forgot that he has the make-up on and even the false eyelashes.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nebula and Blaze laughed.

"Urgh" Silver pulled the eyelashes off and wipes the make up off with a napkin.

"Now who's laughing now?" Silver grins.

"Nevermind. Next time I'll be a dude" Blaze said. This gave Silver an idea.

"Blaze, close your eyes" he tells her, hiding something in his hands. Blaze did as she was told to and then Silver drew a mustache on her muzzle.

"Open your eyes now" Silver giggled. Blaze opened and now she wondered what they are now giggling at.

"What's so funny?"

"Blaze, see for yourself" Silver snickered.

Blaze checked herself at a mirror and gasps, "You drew a mustache on me!"

"Payback time" Silver chuckled.

"Oh, it's on" Blaze smirked and wipes the marker off with the napkin, "I'll get you back"

"Hehehe, well now let's get and have some sushi" Silver said.

"Mmmm. I'm starving" Knuckles licked his lips.

* * *

 **Yeah, its like from the game level of Tomb Raider Legend. I don't own that game.**


	21. Australia part 1: Kangaroos

**10/06/15**

 **46 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **I hope you guys are okay from the Hurricane Joaquin storm. I didn't get hit or anything but I hope you're all okay. And no severe damage caused at your area.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was rising up which means it's now morning and the sky was turning daylight. The gang changed into their regular attire since the party is over. They went to a famous restaurant to have something to eat. Nebula on the other hand is a little uncomfortable about raw food that she doesn't wanna try.

"Come on, Nebs. Eating raw food is not so bad as you think" Blaze said.

"Well….okay. Just this once. I just get too nervous about…..stomach problems" Nebula said.

"Oh okay. I like conger eel sushi" Blaze said.

"I think I'll have….the Congor Eel Sushi" Nebula said.

As they ordered what food they want, Shadow was having a hard time with the chopsticks. He doesn't understand why this country doesn't have forks. He picked up the chopsticks and he tried to pick up a sushi raw fish meat but fails.

"How do I use these things?" Shadow asked.

He looked at the others and does the same, placed the sticks between his forefinger and thumb. Then he holds it like a pen between his thumb, index finger and long-finger. He then picked up the sushi raw meat using his thumb on the sticks.

"Huh, this looks a little easy. Is this what Japanese people use for to eat?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. It's tradition" Tails smiled.

"Cool" Shadow said and tastes the raw meat sushi for the first time. He went crazy but had control of himself. The taste of this sushi was similar to alien food on his planet.

"This taste like the food on my planet" Shadow said.

"Really? Good" Tails said.

"You better believe it. But this food on your planet tastes better" Shadow said.

"Thanks" Tails said.

"No problem. I would try other versions, like the conger eel sushi" Shadow said.

Nebula then got her fried chicken bits and she ate them one by one. She then looked at Shadow who was talking to the guys and she shook her head with a smile since he has become more social. She continued having her meal.

 **xxx**

After eating lunch they decide to go back to the Tornado for the last chaos emerald in Australia. The plane flies up and heads to Australia.

"Well, what the color of the next Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked Tails.

"The dark blue one, it's the last one" Tails said, getting into the plane.

"Yep, then we return to Angel Island to bring it back to the Master Emerald" Nebula said.

"And hopefully nothing happens to us. I haven't received any visions for the past few days" Silver said.

"Really? That sounds good" Blaze said.

"But what's the next alien monster that Eclipse is gonna send out? It doesn't trigger my future visions when something bad will happen" Silver said.

"I have no idea. I hope an alien monster doesn't have a sand power type or rock manipulation, whatever" Nebula said.

"I can't wait to see the awesome animals in Australia. Kangaroos, koalas, dingos, and all that type of animals" Blaze said.

"Even that song I used to listen to that sound like Australia" Nebula said.

 **(Nebula and Blaze)**

 ** _Living in a land down under_**

 ** _Where women glow and men plunder_**

 ** _Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_**

 ** _You better run, you better take cover!_**

"Yeah!" Nebula and Blaze high fived each other from that short song.

"I love that song" Nebula said.

"Me too. That never gets old" Blaze said.

* * *

In outer-space, Eclipse was watching them heading to the next location to where the last Chaos Emerald is at.

"Well, they're doing good so far, father. They're heading to the last chaos emerald location" he said.

"Then release the most powerful monster you have" Black Doom said, "And no fail this time"

"Affirmative, father. But if the monster fails again, I'm going after Shadow to talk some sense into him by force" Eclipse said.

"Very well. But if he turns his back on us and doesn't want to come back home with the chaos emeralds, you come back here" Black Doom said.

"Why?" Eclipse asked.

"Because I have a better idea" Black Doom said.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked.

"Patience, my son. I'll tell you later. Right now, focus on Shadow's earthling friends" Black Doom said.

"Yes, father" Eclipse said.

* * *

Back on Earth, Shadow and his friends are driving the jeep across the open area of Australia. It was very hot but it was an amazing view to see the wildlife in this wide open grassland area.

"Hey, look! Kangaroos over there!" Silver points at the herd of hopping marsupials.

"Wow, incredible" Shadow said.

"Yeah, Unlike other mammals it only takes a few weeks pregnancy for a female kangaroo or other of its kind, like the extinct Thylacine" Silver said.

"Thylacine?" Shadow asked.

"It's a wolf-like marsupial, the largest one to have existed to the 1900's, but humans hunted it down to extinction but there are projects to revive the species" Silver said.

"I see. I've never seen these creatures hop like a rabbit. Huh, is that a….baby in the mom's stomach bag?" Shadow looks at the female red kangaroo with a joey in its pouch.

"It's called a pouch, Shads. Female marsupials have pouches to keep their little baby in from danger. The males don't have pouches. And that baby kangaroo is usually called joey" Nebula said.

"Ah, I see. Well I wonder where the chaos emerald is right now in this area" Shadow said.

"We'll find it soon, Shads. Have patience" Nebula said. She put on some sunglasses and rests her head on Shadow's chest-fur. Knuckles saw this and chuckles a little, putting on his three star hat.

"Nice hat" Shadow turned to see it.

"Oh thanks, you know I lost a lot of hats due to fire" Knuckles said.

"Is that so? Well you should be careful" Shadow said.

"I know" Knuckles said.

"Tails, stop the car. Let me get a look at the kangaroos" Nebula said.

Tails nods and press the brakes to stop the car and Nebula jumps off to go to the kangaroos. She took out a camera and is about to take a picture of them close.

Just then, a joey kangaroo was behind her, sniffing her ponytail curiously.

"Hmmm?" Nebula turned around and saw it.

"Oh hi there little boy" Nebula pets the joey kangaroo. The joey kangaroo's mother came and saw that Nebula pets her youngster, so she considers her not a threat. Shadow came to join her and pets the baby kangaroo for the first time.

"Isn't he a cute little fella?" Nebula said.

"Yeah, very cute" Shadow said, petting the baby kangaroo, "What else can kangaroos do besides hopping around?"

"Well…..they are sometimes good fighters. Mostly males are experts to kick butt" Nebula said, petting the joey kangaroo.

"Wow. I could fight one adult male now" Shadow joked.

"Maybe another time" Nebula said. Then the joey kangaroo nuzzled on Shadow and this made the alien black hedgehog snickering nervously.

"Don't worry, he's just curious" Nebula said and glances at the mother kangaroo, "Say, do you know where we can find a blue chaos emerald? It's dark blue, glassy rock; kinda like a diamond" she asked the non-mobian kangaroo.

The kangaroo nodded and points at the direction forward.

"Tails, check if she's right" Shadow said.

Tails got out of the car and used the device for the location of the Chaos Emerald. The radar then pointed at the direction where Uluru is.

"It's at Uluru. Nebula and Shadow, get back to the car. We are going there" Tails said.

"Okay. Thanks for the help" Nebula said to the female kangaroo.

The female kangaroo smiled sweetly and let her child into her pouch. The group then headed toward the direction where Uluru is. But little they know a surprise is waiting for them. Eclipse was standing on top of the sandstone of Uluru, waiting for them.

 **xxx**

Behind him, his T-rex monster was laying on the ground with the head up, sniffing in the air.

"Wait for a moment, I want them to fall in for our trap" Eclipse said.

The alien T-rex monster snarled and smoke emerges from its body. It then saw the group coming toward the Uluru cliff.


	22. Australia part 2: Blue Chaos Emerald

**10/06/15**

 **46 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eclipse sees them coming their way and he tells his alien T-rex monster to do the job. So he leaves the T-rex and heads back to outer-space with invisible spacecraft.

While the gang is driving the jeep to the Uluru rock, they notice some wildlife non-mobian animals running away from the Uluru area for whatever reason.

"Huh? What are they running from? And are those dogs?" Shadow looking at the dingoes whimpering in fear.

"They're not dogs. They're called dingoes" Nebula said.

"Oh, but they are running from something" Shadow said.

"Better hope it's not the presumably extinct Megalania" Nebula said.

"Uh, bigger!" Knuckles points at the alien T-rex coming towards them.

The alien T-Rex was made out of volcanic rock, it has spikes on the end of its tail, and bull horns on its head.

"*RROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR*"

"A Lava Rex!" Shadow screamed.

"Everyone hang on!" Silver levitates the jeep to move out of the way.

But the Lava Rex then inhales deeply and fires at the jeep but misses.

"WHOA!"

"MRRRRAAAAAGH!" the Lava Rex roared and runs after the jeep in pursuit. Tails looked in the mirror and saw the Lava rex coming closer.

"He's too fast!" Blaze screamed.

Nebula has to distract that alien monster, so she flew out of the jeep, "Hey, rexy! You wanna play Jurassic time?! Come and get me!" she taunts at it and flies. The Lava Rex growls angrily and leaps into the air, attempting to eat Nebula in one bite but missed.

"Missed me!" Nebula taunts it and throws her purple energy balls. It had no effect on the Lava Rex and now it was really pissed off, it inhales and fires at her.

"Uh oh!" Nebula moves out of the way and goes on its bull horns, "Can't get me now, dinosaur!"

The Lava Rex tried to shake her off madly but she kept her grip on the horns. That until the Lava Rex runs towards a tree to get her off.

"We got to help her! Come on!" Shadow said, jumping off the jeep.

"But we can't touch the alien dinosaur! It's made of volcanic lava!" Silver said.

"Still we got to help her!" Shadow said.

Now the Lava Rex made itself hotter to make Nebula let go of it.

"ARGH!" Nebula screamed in pain and saw her white gloves burnt off, "THAT HURTS!" she used her healing powers to stop the burning on her bare hands.

"RRAAAAGH!" the Lava Rex roared and charges at her until a psychic blast and a chaos spear hits it.

"GET OVER HERE MONSTER!" Silver yelled at it.

"*RROOOOAAAARRRRRR*" the Lava Rex roared at them, swinging its spiked tail at them.

"Whoa! LOOK OUT!" Silver screamed.

But too late, the Lava Rex swipes them away between the spikes and they land into the jeep hard.

"You god damn monster!" Shadow yelled and dashes toward the Lava Rex but Nebula caught him before he almost touched the lava.

"Shadow, don't touch it! It's too hot and you'll get roasted to death!" she said.

"I'm not gonna touch it! I'm gonna destroy it!" Shadow said. He then teleported in front of it and makes a black tornado.

"*ROAAAAAARRRR*" it roared at what Shadow is trying to do.

"TRY TO BURN THIS!" Shadow sends the tornado towards the Lava Rex, the whole alien monster gets sucked in and now they saw the chance to destroy it.

"NOW!" Shadow yelled. Silver, Nebula and Blaze fire their psychic blasts, energy blasts and fire beams at the Lava Rex in the tornado and it causes it to explode. All the lava bits fall to the ground.

"Did we win?" Silver asked.

"I think so" Shadow said. But then, the lava bits moved and began reforming into miniature Lava Rexes.

"Ah come on!" Shadow groaned.

"I don't think that was its weakness, Shadow! Run!" Nebula ran inside the cave of Uluru.

"CRAWWWR!" the baby Lava Rexes roared and chased them all to the cave.

"Have you ever seen dinosaurs like that before?!" Silver asked Nebula.

"As alien monsters, no!" Nebula said.

"We need to find water that's super cold! That's the lava's weakness!" Knuckles said.

"But where?" Silver asked.

"Deeper in the cave must be water, hurry!" Knuckles yelled. They kept running from the Lava rexes and they sure made everything around them getting hotter. After a while running, they felt something wet under their feet.

"Whoa! Ugh!" Knuckles slipped and fell on his back.

"Water! Yes!" Silver smirked.

"Yes, but let's find a water hole that's deeper so you can use your telekinesis on the water to shove it onto these babies!" Shadow said.

"Okay" Silver nodded, he ran further in the cave and found eventually a waterhole.

"Everyone get down! I'm gonna drop some water on them!" Silver shouted. He then uses his telekinesis to lift up a ball of water from the waterhole and sees the lava rexes coming towards them.

"Time for you all to go extinct, bitches!" Silver threw water at them.

They all extinguish and their remains turned to dust.

"Phew, it's over" Shadow said and got up.

"Yep, we did it. Guess that Eclipse is getting angry now" Silver said.

"Yup" Shadow said.

"Hey, guys. Look" Blaze points at the shining blue Chaos Emerald.

"The last chaos emerald" Shadow picks it up.

"Yep, let's get back to Angel Island. Tikal is awaiting us" Knuckles said.

"Okay, let's go" Shadow said as they all head out from the cave.

 **xxx**

In Eclipse's spaceship, Eclipse saw they got the last chaos emerald and he contacted Black Doom.

"Father, they got the last chaos emerald" Eclipse said.

"No, they defeated your Lava Rex I suppose. Now get to Angel Island and keep the guardian female echidna hostage when they arrive. I want to see the male one's despair" Black Doom said.

"Very well, father" Eclipse said, "Over and out"

 **xxx**

The gang has arrived back to Station Square and they sure had quite an adventure around the world, finding the chaos emeralds and kicking alien butt.

"Man! That was some awesome adventure!" Nebula flies around in circles, feeling happy.

"Yeah but now we must return the emeralds to Angel Island" Tails said.

"You're right Tails. Better get there quick and give them back" Nebula said.

"You know, I think the Chaos Emeralds belongs to you, Knuckles. My father was wrong about everything he told me" Shadow said.

"Yes. I understand. Better we go now before we are in trouble" Knuckles said.

"Agreed" Shadow said.


	23. Earth Is My Home

**10/07/15**

 **47 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On their way to Angel Island, the gang was talking about their adventure around the world and how they had a great time there like it was an awesome vacation.

"Man, it felt like we had a great vacation there" Tails said.

"Yeah, best vacation ever" Blaze said.

"Yeah. 7 counties in just a week" Nebula said. They saw Angel Island on sight.

"I can't believe we just travel to those countries together and that we became a couple in Egypt. But I'm truly sorry I betrayed you in Egypt" Shadow said.

"It's over now Shads so you are forgiven" Nebula said.

"There it is again. We are going to land soon" Tails said.

"Okay fasten your seatbelts" Shadow said. He puts on his own and so did the others. Tails landed the plane near the Master Emerald temple.

"Welcome back, Shadow" a familiar voice called.

Shadow gasps in horror, "No. Eclipse, what are you doing-…Huh?"

He looked up to see Eclipse holding Tikal hostage with his hand turned into a blade.

"Give me the emeralds or this echidna dies" Eclipse said to them all.

"Brother, why are you doing this?! Those chaos emeralds belongs to this planet, not ours!" Shadow growled.

"You don't see the opportunity here Shadow, with them we can make the earthlings our slaves. You are still manipulated by them, even the purple one" Eclipse said.

"Hey, it's violet-blue. Not purple" Nebula growled.

"No, Eclipse. You and father were wrong about Earth. You were wrong about these guys" Shadow pointed at his friends, "All my life you and father told me that everything on other planets were cold, greedy, and evil! But the only thing I see that is cold, greedy, and evil is YOU and everyone on our home planet!" he walks up and punched his brother aside, letting Tikal free.

"Run!" he said to Tikal before resuming his fight with Eclipse. But he dodges Shadow and slices him in the back.

"Argh! YAAAGH!" Shadow punches him again and grabs his quills to throw him over, "Consider this family tree broken, brother! I'm staying on Earth and I'm never going back to that evil planet again! The chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald remain here where it belongs! Leave this planet Earth alone and never come back!"

"Hmph! Fine! Father won't be very happy! Mark my words, little brother! You'll see what happens when you betray our kind!" Eclipse snarled and walks away, heading to his space-ship to leave Earth.

Shadow keeps glancing at Eclipse just to be sure he's leaving for good, he saw the space-craft hovering up in the air and goes in light-speed to the sky.

"He's gone for now?" Nebula asks Shadow.

"No, he'll be back" Shadow said, "I don't know when but I hope he doesn't come back"

"Man, I'm not receiving any future visions again. Perhaps we're okay right now. Nothing to worry about" Silver said.

"Yeah. Shadow, welcome to your new home. A planet filled with happiness, nature, and peace" Nebula hugs the alien hedgehog.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks Nebula" he said.

* * *

At Planet Doom, Eclipse has told Black Doom everything about Shadow double crossing them again.

"I can't believe he betrayed us! I raised him to be evil like us but now he realized we lied to him about everything! Eclipse, call our Black Arms creatures! We're going to attack planet Earth for good!" Black Doom said.

"With pleasure, father. You can trust me" Eclipse bows to him and walks away.

Black Doom fiddled with his fingers and looks at the statue of Shadow, he goes up to it and chops the head off, "Prepare to see your adopted world perish!"

* * *

Back on Earth, Shadow had never felt so happy to be on planet Earth. This planet was actually like home to him than his old alien planet he was born on. Everything that his father told him was all lies. Black Doom was never like a father to him before.

Right now, he's with Nebula at the swimming pool having a great day with her along with his friends too. Knuckles on the other hand was at Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald and he did not have time to come to the swimming pool.

"Well Shadow. I guess that you want to stay here forever" Nebula said.

"Yup because I love this place. Now I just need to have a job and bank account as well" Shadow said.

"We'll do that later, Shadow" Nebula ran her finger on Shadow's chest-fur.

"Ohhh you …..*puuuurrr*…. like it? Oops!" Shadow realized he purred.

"It's normal, Shadow" Nebula chuckled.

At the same time in the pool, Blaze, Silver and Tails was playing with an inflatable ball. Tails even invited his best pal Sonic and his girlfriend Amy Rose to come over.

"So how was traveling around the world like?" Sonic asked.

"Just fine my old friend. Shadow and Nebula became a couple in Egypt after we found the first two chaos emeralds" Tails said.

"Interesting. I know I couldn't come along because I save the day in Station Square every day with my girlfriend Amy" Sonic said.

"It's all right, Sonic" Tails said.

"Here you go you two. I know it's your favorite popsicle, Nebula" Amy hands Shadow and Nebula the Firecracker popsicles.

"Thanks, Amy" Shadow said and takes a bite on it.

"Wait, Shadow! It's very-…" Nebula tried to say but Shadow tensed up.

"Yeowww!" Shadow held his head, feeling his brain freezing up.

"….cold" Nebula finished her sentence, "Don't panic. It happens to everyone but the brain freeze feeling will go way in a minute. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-y-yeah, j-just a bit groggy" Shadow held his head.

"That happened to me the first time" Nebula said, "It's very cold, so try not to bite it. You simply lick the popsicle so that it can melt a little"

"Okay" Shadow nods and licks his popsicle a little and then does it again. Nebula smiled at him and licks her own popsicle to taste the good flavor on it. After eating a bit on the popsicle, Shadow licks his lips.

"Yummy" he said.

 **xxx**

A while later after having fun in the pool and taking a shower to get the chlorine off their fur and skin, they all went to do something else in the city. Nebula, Shadow, and Silver drove to the Astronomy Research Facility to get back to work.

"Welcome back Dr. Emerald, Silver and Shadow. Where have you been?" Professor Pickle asked them.

"On vacation" Nebula said.

"I see. Well it's good to have you back though" Pickle said.

"Yup. Nebula and Silver has taught me a lot of things professor. Say uh, is the snack machine fixed?" Shadow wondered at the last sentence.

"Yup, it's fixed. Nebula told me what happened last week when you arrived here. So nothing to worry about" Pickle said.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

Silver suddenly receives a future vision; his eyes glowed teal-blue and he falls to his knees at what he's seeing right now.

"Silver!" Everyone gets near him.

"They are coming!" Silver gasped.

"Who's coming?" Pickle asked him.

"Black Doom, Eclipse and the Black Arms are coming to Earth. They are after Shadow for betraying them" Silver said and his eyes returns to normal.

"Oh, no. My brother probably told my father about this. How close are they to the solar system, Silver?" Shadow asked.

"Very close. In one hour they're heading to Earth" Silver said.

"What are we gonna do, Shadow?" Nebula asked, feeling scared and worried.

"We better get us ready to fight them. Come on, let's warn the others" Shadow said.

"Good idea. We better contact them by the phones" Silver said.

"We gotta warn Knuckles and Tikal too. They got to hide the emeralds" Nebula said.

"Exactly, better contact them now!" Shadow said.

"You got it!" Nebula said, they all got out from the Astronomy Research facility to get to Tails workshop.


	24. Black Arms invade Earth

**10/07/15**

 **47 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black Doom's spaceship was heading to the solar system, passing by Pluto. He so wanted to get his son Shadow straight but unfortunately there was no other way.

"Eclipse, find this female hedgehog that Shadow fell in love with. Find her and kill her to the heart" Black Doom said.

"Yes, father" Eclipse said.

"Then we take care of Shadow and his friends to make them our slaves. I will personally rip off Shadow's hands to render him helpless" Black Doom said.

"Sweet and cruel-tastic" Eclipse chuckled.

"Yessss" Black Doom said as they passed by Saturn.

* * *

The group was gathered all together and Shadow has told them everything about the Black Arms coming to Earth.

"We got to warn Knuckles, man!" Tails said.

"Ah, not to worry. I'll warn him, hon" a white female bat said.

"Rouge?" Tails said.

"Yeah, I do it since he's my favorite echidna" Rouge said.

"Good, also according to my computer Black Doom and his army will be here for exactly 15 minutes. Shadow, you'll be with Sonic, Silver, Nebula and Blaze in Station Square" Tails said.

"Okay. Rouge, you did tell the G.U.N general to be ready and armed?" Blaze asked.

"Yup. They are on the way" Rouge said.

"Amy, you're coming with us?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

"Yes I'm coming but I just don't want to become damsel in distress like last time" Amy said.

"Good, you are and will always be a heroine" Sonic hugged her.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Shadow said.

"You're right. Be prepared guys and girls!" Nebula said, "Shadow, do you think your hover shoes can make you fly?" she asked.

"I think so. I haven't tried it out yet but I'll try" Shadow said.

He then checked them to then activate the thrusters in his hover-shoes. He lifts up in the air and struggles for balance, "Yup, I can" Shadow said, regaining balance.

"All right!" Nebula cheered and flew out with him and Silver. Sonic and the others either ran or used vehicles.

 **xxx**

Rouge flew to Angel Island to warn Knuckles about the bad news. She sure hopes that this hot-headed echidna doesn't get too angry with a nasty attitude.

"As much as I hate to see his big attitude, I'm gonna have to talk some sense into him" Rouge said and lands on Angel Island to find the guardian.

She saw him standing near the Master Emerald and she landed in front of him.

"What do you want, Rouge?" he asked her.

"Knuckles, the Black Arms are heading toward Earth and the emeralds got to be protected at any cost from them!" Rouge said to him.

"How do I know you are not trying to do anything funny?" Knuckles asked her.

"Get a grip, Knuckle-head! Your alien friend Shadow told me what's gonna happen in less than 15 minutes before those Black Arms arrive on Earth to destroy all mankind!" Rouge slapping him repeatedly.

"OW! Ow! OW! Okay, I get it, batgirl! Stop slapping me!" Knuckles said, touching his slapped face.

"Good, now I'll help you and Tikal guard the Master Emerald now" Rouge said with an seductive smirk.

"Fine. Be ready now" Knuckles muttered. Rouge takes out her guns and heart-bombs to be prepared.

"Tikal, is that what you meant when you said evil is coming?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, you need support in defending the Master Emerald and the chaos emeralds. You can't beat them all alone" Tikal said, appearing in spirit form, then in her echidna form.

"Alright ladies. Be ready" Knuckles said.

 **xxx**

The Black Arms was closing in to Station Square and the clouds turned to a whirl wing. Shadow and Nebula were on the roof building of the city and saw what's happening to the sky.

"Oh, my god!" Nebula gasped, seeing the Black Arms alien species falling from the whirl wing and landing on the ground, destroying cars and streets. People screaming in terror and running out of their cars or driving out of the way.

It's not just the red whirl wind sky in the area of Station Square, it's all over the world with all the daylight and nightlight skies turning blood red.

"Oh, no. Your father is covering the whole sky all over the world!" Nebula gasped.

"Don't worry, I already told the whole world to be armed and ready. Right now we gotta take down these ugly aliens" Shadow said.

Now some tentacle black arms dives down from the sky along with other versions of Black Arms.

"ATTACK!" Shadow shouted and the team rushes towards the black arms and the fight begins. Shadow used his teleporting ability to use chaos spears or chaos blasts on some of the black arms. Blaze used her fire powers to ignite some humanoid Black Arms along with Amy who uses her hammer.

"HA! Take that you disgusting aliens!" Amy taunts them and crushes one Black Arm alien with her hammer.

"Ugh! GET OFF OF ME!" Nebula lifts up the humanoid alien with her super strength, "ARGH!" she blasts it with her purple energy beam in the air. Sonic was dashing a horde of Black Arms in one fraction of a second and Silver uses his psychic blasts.

The G.U.N soldiers are using their turret guns from the tanks and helicopters shooting at the flying Black Arms alien types.

"Fire at the large one!" The pilot said to the gunner. The gunner soldier uses his turret gun to fire at the winged Black arms and some of them attacked the other helicopters.

"Watch out! AAAHHH!" the pilot got stabbed by one Black Arm. The other flying Black Arms use their beam attacks to blow up the helicopters and then flies towards the building to set off explosions. A few buildings were completely blown up while others where simply partly blown up.

"Oh my god! We're losing!" Amy screamed.

"Don't give up, guys! We can't let them all take over your planet!" Shadow said.

"Silver! Toss me over there! Now!" Nebula yelled and Silver used his ESP powers to blast Nebula towards the humanoid aliens like a shooting arrow. Nebula twirls her body and her energy blasts glowing from her hands to do a driller move similar to Rouge's drill kick to stab through 5 aliens in just 3 seconds.

"KABOOYAH!" Nebula yelled as she saw the aliens she drilled through die.

"That was badass, Nebs!" Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow" Nebula smiled and hugs him. Then a familiar shape appeared behind them.

"So this is it brother, face me and if you win, we leave your planet. If you lose, Black Doom with rule this planet and kill you all or turn you all to slaves" Eclipse said, walking towards the group, "So…this is the female earthling hedgehog you fell in love with? No matter, I'll just take her to be my queen on planet Doom" Eclipse dashed towards her and runs up to the tall building.

"NEBULA!" Shadow goes after him.

Once Eclipse came to the top, he turned his hand into a blade and held it close to Nebula.

"Well I tell you one thing, female hedgehog. You should never have fell in love with my brother" he said.

"You are crazy, Eclipse. Shadow has a heart unlike you, you ruthless monster. Shadow will destroy you soon!" Nebula said angrily.

"Oh, I guess I made the wrong decision to make you my queen. Good bye you earthling!" Eclipse said. He stabs Nebula in the heart and Nebula screams out loud for Shadow to hear.


	25. Reviving Nebula

**10/08/15**

 **53 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **I knew it! A few weeks ago I heard that Shadow will appear on the last episode of Sonic Boom! I knew he would appear! :)  
I can't wait to see episode 52 soon!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ARGH!" Nebula screamed in agony. She looked down and saw Eclipse's hand blade stabbed all the way to her chest through her back, "You…..asshole!…..You…will…..never win…." she gasped too fast for her to breathe, glaring at Eclipse. But not for long when her eyes closed and after Eclipse pulled the blade out from her. Shadow flew up to the top of the building and saw Eclipse holding Nebula's lifeless body.

"Eclipse, what have you done to her!?" Shadow yelled.

"I just thought that she was not the right one to be a queen so I made her kinda dead. Go get her corpse!" he cackled and tossed Nebula's body down the building.

"NOOOO!" Shadow jumps down and dives down to reach her.

He grabs her body and lands safely on the ground with the group surrounding her and him. He placed her down gently on the sidewalk.

"No, no, no! Nebula, don't leave me!" Shadow could not believe the one he fell in love with is now dead. Sobbing over her dead body and looking down at the stab wound covered in blood.

"Shadow, she's gone" Blaze got up to him.

"No! She can't be dead! Nebula, you're stronger than this!" Shadow screamed in despair and hugged her corpse, ignoring the blood on his chest, sobbing quietly and buries his face in her neck.

Then Eclipse landed near the group with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well, well. I guess that was the wrong decision to fall in love with her Shadow. And you see now that evil will triumph over love and friendship! Shadow, you are a disgrace to your name!" Eclipse said.

Shadow's sadness turns to anger, he gently placed Nebula's corpse down and turns around to glare at his evil brother, "She was my only true love! And you killed her! I'm gonna make you suffer, brother! Because you made a big damn mistake!" Shadow yelled, his red streaks began to glow and he rushed towards Eclipse, beginning to beat him senselessly. He kept doing that until Eclipse slashed him in the chest, but that made Shadow angrier and he tore off Eclipses long tail.

"AAAHHH!" Eclipse screamed in pain for getting his tail torn off.

"YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF THIS DAY!" Shadow screamed in bloody murder and punched him hard, "And for the record! You were never my brother! ARGH!" he stabs the torn off tail right into Eclipse's chest.

"Curse...you...Shadow!" Eclipse grunts in pain and backs a few steps backwards before he dies.

"Shadow! Get Nebula's body!" Silver grunts and struggles with the aliens.

"We can't shield her this long enough!" Amy screamed, bashing all the aliens with her hammer.

Shadow quickly ran to Nebula's body and picked her up, he ran all the way through the ruins of destroyed buildings and G.U.N soldiers shooting the aliens. He ran all the way to Nebula's apartment to get her in peace. He got inside and places her body on the bed.

"Hang on, Nebula. I will bring you back. I just hope this works on a pure mobian for the first time" Shadow said, rushing to the bathroom and took a syringe that has been used. He sticks it on his arm and drains some of his own alien blood. He goes back to her and sticks the syringe on Nebula's stabbed heart near the wound.

"Meow…meow….." Midnight was mourning over his owner's dead body.

"Don't worry, she'll be back" Shadow pets Midnight. Now the stab wound on Nebula's heart healed a little, but she still didn't wake up. It was gonna take a while for her body to heal up inside.

"Please stay safe, Nebula. I will save planet Earth from my evil father. I won't fail you" Shadow kissed her forehead. He then puts the blanket over her and hover-skates out to fight Black Doom now.

* * *

At the city, the group and G.U.N has taken down most Black Arms and they looked over to see Black Doom heading to Angel Island. Sonic gasped that he has to warn Shadow that Black Doom is going after the emeralds but he doesn't know where Shadow is and he won't be able to find him on time.

"Oh, no! Silver, that alien leader is going after the emeralds! You gotta warn Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Yes, of course!" Silver said. He was about to fly away to warn Shadow when he saw Shadow coming towards them.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Black Doom is heading to Angel Island. He's gonna use the chaos emeralds!" Sonic said.

"No, we got to prevent him and help Knuckles, Rouge and Tikal. Nebula's in safety but unconscious" Shadow said.

"Good. Silver, get Shadow over there. Pronto!" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Silver! I'll be okay! Now go!" Blaze said, firing her flames at the aliens.

Silver nodded and carries Shadow, flies faster to Angel Island.

 **xxx**

"Grrr! These flying alien birds won't give up! KYAH!" Knuckles keeps punching at the alien flying Black Arms.

"HIYAH! TAKE THAT!" Rouge screw-kicks through one and placed a bomb inside it, causing it to explode but also sending her back.

"Kabooyah as Nebula would say" Rouge said and got back up to fight the remaining ones.

Tikal was using a staff to fight the flying Black Arms after she gets Chaos to help her.

"They are too many!" Tikal screamed.

"And you are very few" came a dark deep voice.

"Black Doom" Tikal gasped.

"In the flesh, and I have come to take what's mine" Black Doom said while approaching them threaten fully. Chaos protects Tikal from him while Rouge and Knuckles stands there with bravery.

"Pathetic earthling creatures like you are too weak to face me" Black Doom said.

"Not for long! Chaos attack!" Tikal ordered Chaos to attack Black Doom but he simply makes himself intangible and Chaos goes right through him. Black Doom used a chaos spear at Chaos to temporarily knock it out.

"Now who's next? Your Chaos is no match for me!" Black Doom said in a threateningly voice.

"I AM!" came a familiar voice behind him. Black Doom turned to see his own son Shadow along with Silver.

"So we meet again, Shadow. For the last time as a family" Black Doom said.

"You lied to me all along and you were never really like a father to me!" Shadow said.

"I am your father, Shadow! You were born on my planet and you were supposed to destroy all lifeforms on every planet in the galaxy!" Black Doom said.

"I may be born on your planet, Black Doom! But I'm not anything like you! And this time, I will not let you destroy planet Earth! Because Earth is my real home!" Shadow yelled. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds hovered up in the air and goes to Shadow.

"And you will join Eclipse now!" Shadow said as the chaos emeralds surrounds him, bringing out a bright light that causes everyone to look away.

* * *

 **Don't ask why Shadow's alien blood will bring Nebula back. He's doing that to give Nebula immortality to resurrect her.**

 **I know its never done in the games and we all know Shadow is immortal. So I made this up to have Shadow's alien blood to bring Nebula back.**


	26. Super Shadow

**10/08/15**

 **54 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the light died out Shadow has turned into...Super Shadow. His black fur was now golden yellow and it shines brightly like the sun.

"He used the chaos emeralds" Knuckles gasped.

"Have it your way Shadow. So be it! Be prepared to meet your maker! Your past, present and future ends here today! Prepare to die Shadow! MEET MY TRUE WRATH!" Black Doom teleported away when Shadow tries to hit him. He then turned to see Black Doom now transformed into Devil Doom.

"I GAVE YOU LIFE AND YET YOU BETRAY ME! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR INGRATITUDE WITH RALENTLESS PAIN!" Devil Doom yelled. He levitates many boulders from the largest mountain of Angel Island and threw them at Super Shadow. But Super Shadow blasts them all and dodges them, flying towards his evil father. When Super Shadow tries to hit the Eye of Doom, it moves to the other head on the back.

Super Shadow blasts him some and then made a temporary time stop to make an injury on the eye.

"AAARGH!" Devil Doom screamed in pain as the time stop ended.

"You see what happens, father!" Super Shadow yelled and spin-dashes at the wings.

"URGH! You wretched traitor!" Devil Doom yelled.

Super Shadow takes one of the chaos emeralds and shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL!" he fires a large blast that knocks Devil Doom back.

While he's battling his evil father, the whole world was fighting against the alien Black Arms and they were winning.

 **xxx**

In Egypt, Hex and other mobians with powers are killing every alien in the way.

"GRRRR! I won't let you win, monsters! This is my home I was born in! KYAAAAHH!" Hex fires a bad luck beam at them.

In Italy, Avani and Venice were not gonna back down and let the Black Arms win.

"Come on, aliens! Show me what you got!" Venice fires a psychic blast at them.

"Are you sweating like hell, monsters?! Here's how to cool you down!" Avani fires ice beams at them, freezing them.

Even the non-mobian animals in the wild from the Amazon jungle, Tanzania, India, Australia, and more are fighting against the aliens. Some were injured or killed but more animals are working together as a team to save the Earth. Even predators that usually like to hunt for their favorite prey are now simply helping out but that doesn't mean they'll be friends when the war is over.

 **xxx**

Back with Super Shadow, he's still not gonna give up and he's not getting tired.

"Come and get me!" Super Shadow yelled and uses another chaos control at Devil Doom.

"ARGH!"

"Shadow! Hurry up before your super-form runs out of energy!" Knuckles shouted.

"Got it!" Super Shadow said, noticing his fur fading from gold to black and red, then back to gold, "Alright, let's finish this!" he yelled, charging at one of Devil Doom's heads and makes a hard spin-dash strong enough to….

 ***BOOM***

…..make it explode. Now it was only one head left with the eye of doom attached. Now that's over, Super Shadow does one last thing before he runs out of energy in his super-form.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he screamed and the huge golden blast within him restores the whole planet Earth back to normal. The red sky and red clouds vanishes away, the damaged cities and famous landmarks restores back to normal; the wildlife, damaged trees, and other land areas around the world gets restored to normal. The Black Arm aliens simply turn to dust and die away.

The humans, mobians, and non-mobian animals cheered in victory that their planet is saved.

"He did it! He did it!" Sonic cheered and hugs Amy.

"YES! He did it Sonikku!" Amy cheered, she then kissed him.

"Im... impossible! I am the supreme being that rules this universe! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! AAAAAHHHH" Devil Doom screamed as he vanishes from the world. Super Shadow flies down to the city and turns back to normal and pants out in exhaustion for using too much energy.

"Thank God…..that's over…." he panted heavily.

 **xxx**

Later at Station Square, the humans and mobians were cheering and clapping for their alien hero Shadow who was standing near the mayor.

"I'm proud of you Shadow for saving our lives and home from the Black Arms. In honor of your duty we have raised a statue for you" the mayor pulled off a cover of a golden statue of Shadow in midtown. The label said our city's savior.

"YAAAAAAH!" the public cheered and Shadow approached to have his speech.

"Thank you, thank you. It's is an honor to be welcomed here on Earth. I realized that this is my true home. I got my true allies and found that friendship gives you full confidence and bravery. I will always be around to support the innocent people on this planet. Thank you all very much"

Just then, the people moved out of the way to make a path for someone to see Shadow. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes, he saw someone familiar standing a few feet away from him. It was Nebula; fully alive and smiling to see him. The stab wound was fully healed and no longer bleeding anymore. She also replaced the torn shirt that was blood stained to a new one.

"NEBULA!" Shadow jumped off the stage and ran towards her.

"SHADOW!" Nebula ran to him too.

They hugged each other and laughed. Shadow had happy tears in his eyes and he stayed in this position of the hug. He was never gonna leave her side, ever.

"You're alive!" Shadow said in happiness.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for reviving me back" Nebula said, she had happy tears in her eyes, "You saved Earth and everyone around the world. I'm so proud of you, Shadow"

"Me too" Shadow said. They kissed each other and their friends watched this. Rouge then kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

"Happily ever after man" Knuckles muttered.

"Guess that makes him and I the fastest things alive" Sonic said.

"Yup" Tails nodded.


	27. Shadow's New Home

**10/09/15**

 **58 Reviews, 9 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the celebration of the honoring of Shadow; whole group, now called Team Shadow were at the Research Astronomy facility to have a wild party.

"It sure is great to be welcomed home" Shadow said to Nebula.

"Yeah. You can stay here as long you want to. But permanent would do better" Nebula said. Just then, the doors burst open and a green hedgehog stood there.

"Hello there! Forgot to invite me" Scourge grinned and goes up to Nebula.

"Get out of here, Scourge!" Nebula snarled.

"Fiona was quite boring so I want you back now!" Scourge pulled her close.

"Get away from me your pervert!" Nebula slapped him in the face.

"OW!" Scourge winced.

"You heard her! Get away!" Shadow pulls Nebula away from Scourge.

"Hmph! So this is your new boyfriend, Nebula? You can do better than that. He's an alien. I'm 10 times better than this monster!" Scourge growled.

"He's no monster, Scourge! You are!" Nebula points at him and her eyes glowed purple, "I've realized you were not the one for me! I was stupid to trust you and to fall in love with you!"  
"That was in the past! I've changed and I promise I won't break your heart again" Scourge acting sweet.

Nebula shook her head, "No, Scourge! You never changed at all! You were a player and a cheater. You promised me you would never break my heart but you lied. And you really think that I'll forgive you this time? You're wrong! So get out of my life!" she yelled in his face.

"I'm not leaving until you're mine again!" Scourge grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Get away from her!" Shadow punched Scourge and grabs Nebula, pulling her away from the green hedgehog.

"Ow…..Oh, yeah?! What are you gonna do about that?! She's mine!" Scourge glared.

"This!" Shadow smirked and turned into his three eyed alien form. The same thing he did the last time in Italy, "*SCREEEEEEEEECH*" he screeched like an alien, showing his sharp razor fangs and claws.

"Whoa!" Scourge backed off in fear and stumbles against the wall while the people aren't there to help him since he's rude for barging in the party, "Don't eat me!"

Shadow morphs back to normal and chuckled at the green hedgehog's reaction, "I won't. But if you ever lay a finger on Nebula again I'll make your life a living hell" he glared and grabs Scourge's jacket collar, pulling him up close to his face, "Now…..get out of here" he said coldly and shoved him roughly at the door.

Without a word, Scourge ran away from Shadow out the building.

"Dude! That was badass!" Sonic cheered, "You kicked his ass!"  
Everyone in the party cheered out wildly for their alien hero.

"Thank you" Shadow bowed to them.

"Thank you for saving me Shadow. Did you see the look at Scourge's face when you scared the hell out of him?" Nebula giggled and hugs him.

"Yeah. He got literally greener" Shadow chuckled.

"Yup. You're strong like a tiger" Nebula grinned.

"Rawr" Shadow growled playfully and smirked.

"Say, Shadow. Do you know how to do a dance-break?" Sonic asked.

"No" Shadow shook his head.

"Me and Amy can show you" Sonic said.

"This is called windmill move" Sonic showed Shadow how it's done, he laid on his back and spins around with his feet in the air. He then spins his upper body as well with the legs touching the ground and lifting in the air at the same time by swinging the feet.

"See, now you try" Sonic said. Shadow then got down on the floor and tries to remember everything Sonic did. He then laid on his side and spins around with his legs in the air. But he was very fast like a spinning top toy. He was going extremely fast without getting dizzy or stumbling to the side.

"Good, you are doing it well" Sonic said. Then Shadow finishes as Sonic did by spinning on his belly as well with swinging his feet.

"Whoa! Cool!" Shadow got up a bit excited.

"Have you ever tried dance fight?" Nebula asked.

"I could try that" Shadow smirks. Then someone played the Spanish guitar rapidly and Shadow did some step moves forward and spins around and lands on the table kicking his feet. He spins around again after kicking his feet.

"HA!"

Then Nebula claps her hands and it's seen she has the legs between some tables and backflips and does some movement by her hands and legs. Then they got closer to each other and goes around in a circle.

"Can you feel me?" Shadow taunts Nebula.

"Rawr!" Nebula teased.

Then the two runs up on the ceiling and once they met each other they ran down in the air by running on each other's feet. Their friends and the staff of the Astronomy Research facility were impressed at their skills and applauded. But yet the dance fight was not over. Shadow lightly punched Nebula and Nebula did a right hook at him slightly. Then Shadow lunges at Nebula but missed.

Nebula jumps on his shoulders, "Peek-A-Boo!" she chuckled.

"GET OFF ME!" he screamed and tries to shake her off in 10 seconds. Eventually he did and Nebula landed on her friends who catch her.

"You bad boy" Nebula smirked.

Shadow smirked and motions his finger for her to come here and this dance fight keeps going.

 **xxx**

A while later; everyone was having a slow dance and Shadow had his true earthling lover close to him.

She had the most beautiful eyes in Shadow's point.

"I love you Shadow" Nebula said.

"I love you too Nebula Emerald" Shadow said and they held each other's hands.

* * *

(5 years later)

Shadow and Nebula got married 5 years ago and they have their gorgeous daughter. She looked almost like her father except she has her mother's violet-blue streaks on her quills, arms, and legs. Her name was Raven Maria Hedgehog.

Nebula asked Silver if he could be Raven's godfather and he accepts it. As well as Blaze to be her godmother.

"Haha! I'm gonna win!" Raven was racing against Sonic and her father in the open desert area. The same spot where Shadow crashed down with his spacecraft.

"You can't outmatch the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said and speeds up.

"Not today!" Shadow got past him and tries to catch up with his daughter.

Raven looked back and saw her dad coming closer, "You are not getting me this time daddy!" she said.

"Oh yes I will!" Shadow grinned and runs closer to her.

Like her father she has his speed and she was very fast. She even got hover-shoes from her father on her birthday last year and she had too much fun with it.

"See yah around guys!" Sonic said and ran past them both. Shadow and Raven then ran after Sonic now and they ran up to the mountain. Once they came there, they jumped over gorges and rivers.

"YEEEHAAAW!" Sonic shouted.

"HERE WE COME!" Raven squealed in happiness and ran to Sonic with Shadow coming after.

Nebula was at the Astronomy Research facility, checking the satellites outside while flying in the air. Making sure the satellite dishes are okay and nothing scratched up. As soon as she was done, she spots three blurs coming towards facility area.

"Hmm….who's gonna win this time?" she smirked and flies down.

Then the purple/black blur came to her and it was Raven.

"Mom, I won this time" Raven cheered.

"Good job Raven" Nebula hugged her daughter.

"Heh, I was only slowing down" Sonic said.

"Yes but I still won!" Raven said.

"Okay for this time" Sonic chuckled.

"But you are still fastest with Daddy" Raven added.

"That's my girl" Shadow smiled.

"Well, it's been fun Raven. Right now I gotta go find Amy. The solar eclipse will begin in 30 minutes. See ya, guys!" Sonic said and sped off into the city.

"Wait, what? What's a solar eclipse?" Shadow asked his wife.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that. I'm so sorry, hon" Nebula said, taking out her iPhone and taps in to search for pictures of the solar eclipse on the internet, "This is what a solar eclipse looks like" she shows him.

"Ah, okay. But is it dangerous?" Shadow asked.

"Not really. But looking directly at the smallest part of a partial eclipse, including any annular eclipse, is very dangerous. It can damage our retina in our eyes. Which is why we have these" Nebula said, pulling out three Eclipse glasses for protection.

"I see. I never seen a solar eclipse in my life" Shadow said.

"This could be your first time to see it, hon" Nebula smiled.

"Is it scary, mommy?" Raven asked.

"Of course not, sweetie. Nothing will happen, I promise" Nebula said.

"Okay" Raven nods.

30 minutes later, the family, the Astronomy Research staff, and everyone else were watching the solar eclipse appear. They all had their safety Eclipse glasses to protect their eyes.

"Is that the moon in the way of the sun?" Raven wondered.

"Yes, it is" Nebula said.

"Whoa, the moon is covering the whole sun" Shadow said.

"Yup. The moon will move in a few minutes. Let's keep watching" Nebula said. They all watched together the solar eclipse and it was great by watching it as a family.

Shadow was happy on planet Earth. He made new friends and found true love in his heart. Planet Earth was now his new home where he can be happy and spend some time with his new family and friends. He no longer had to deal with listening to his evil father telling him what to do. But now that Black Doom is dead, Shadow can finally be free and live with Nebula and his daughter.

The End.


End file.
